Sealing of Fifth Quadrant
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- The forgotten sacred sailors and the reason behind the Fifth Quadrant being sealed off. Episode 5: Most of the Sacred Sailors are captured by Spheremon, but Travis rescues them and thanks to Spheremon, awakens Tolamon.
1. Quadrant Trouble, Youth of Myths

_Sealing of Fifth Quadrant_

_By: Scentomon_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Episode 1: 'Quadrant Trouble, Youth of Myths'_

_Through the skies - Into sheep clouds - Travel through time... Ancestors through time - Sink into the ground - Rise revived - Forgotten legend... And sacred sailors - Weapon of Kestian - Sacred Animal Souls awaken! For protection... Seal! Spheres of dominance... and evil... Hudidos Hyper and Periral form! Sealing of Fifth Quadrant!_

**Summary: **Its motto is 'Ancestors through Time'. I feared I couldn't come up with something original and better than any season or story. This is probably it. I'm not sure about that. This story is my first priority. The story is set in the future with the world changed. Cards become the digivices and several teens become the sacred sailors. They travel back through time -on Earth, back to 1850's- to the fifth quadrant. An evil rises there for the first time and only time. The sacred sailors are truly the first into the Digi-World. However, they are quickly forgotten after the first five DigiDestined. The sacred sailors are only remembered by history in the Digi-World. I can't spoil the story much more. You'll have to read this story. Hence the story title, it should say a lot, but it's not the whole story. It might have the same amount of chapters as a season, maybe even as long. None of the expected known Digimon characters are here, except a few Digimon maybe. Don't just read the first chapter, read those after it. The first chapter is only a start and the real excitement and story begins in the second chapter. Besides, the five sacred sailors all resemble some person I know personally, one way or another.

_'Prologue'_

The year, 2075, humanity has just started to take to the stars. However, the political borders have changed to a far degree: several countries united or invaded into one. Names of countries have changed, whether their borders have changed or not. Canada stayed to its ancestry and stayed independent, but advanced in technology, to keep up with the present. No UN or EU existed, since they were both ignored for decades.

To start with, the second superpower: Christila, in north Christonia, pre-north America, Christila was known as United States of America. Christila has truly become an independent free country, with no racism in it. Christila is also second in military power, advanced technology and others. Crime still exists, but was greatly decreased with the police, having peaceful decades. Birthrate is controlled and death rate is decreased, due to decrease in crime and advanced medicine.

Just below Christila, the less advanced country, pre-Mexico: Aztaya, has become more organized with crime and racism. Aztayans: whom have Spanish ancestors, are still the majority of the country. Central America, Panama... etc, has been united with Aztaya, that it even stretches into South Christonia, taking up a whole continent. It's a giant compared to Christila. Birthrate is out of control and death rate is also out of control.

Across the Atlantic Ocean to Africa. Most of Africa united its entire people: Africans or Caucasians. Afroninans are proud of their country, with nearby African islands as part of Afronina. Crime is beaten in this country, all its people living in peace with native Africans in complete government. New cities have arisen in Afronina's controlled deserts, but more land was left to the numerous animals, that were slowly becoming endangered, but are out of danger now with the careful and swift intervention of the Afronina government. Death rate is decreased and Birthrate is out of control.

Into Europe: Spain; its islands and Portugal became part of Vailonia, but that would be mentioned in awhile. Nepoperial, pre-France, is the only country that changed its name, with some small countries united with it. Birthrate and death rate are both controlled. Crime in Nepoperial is minimum, due to the peaceful minds of Nepoperials. No longer a republic, Nepoperial is under the wing of a king, making the country a monarchy and imperialist. Its the independent superpower: numbering fourth, in Europe. It was the only country in Europe to ever achieve space travel.

Pre-Russian, Sovinoya rose from its weakness and vulnerability to become the third superpower. A republic for the first time, Sovinoya was the first to achieve space travel. Parts of Eastern Europe united with it willingly. Sovinoya has a formidable military with strong economic power and crime beaten with birthrate out of control and death rate decreased. It regained its awareness and power that it once had before the Nazi invasion in World War 2, and even passed that. Russians, savage and warlike, are on the peaceful and welcoming level for the first time. No racism is in Sovinoya.

Into the Pacific Ocean and the Japanese islands: Samukaze, pre-Japan, has invaded both China and Mongolia. It got help from Sovinoya through weaponry. Samukaze was one of the countries that expanded by invasion, it was the first country to use laser weapons in warfare. China and Mongolia didn't have a chance, even though China by itself was pre-highest population for a country. A somewhat repeat of War World 2 happened as Samukaze invaded; they left Christila out of its war, knowing what it could do. Malaysia was invaded. Samukaze attacked a country's military and not the cities or citizens, which was a change for it. They weren't harsh with the new populace that joined Samukaze without choice, but were rather welcome. War was still raging on the frontline of Budia and Samukaze.

A continent by itself, pre-Australia: currently known as Empisral, prepared itself against Samukaze, just in case they came close. Samukaze hasn't raided any Empisralian city as of yet. Indonesia joined Empisral as a united country, as did New Zealand. The islands around Empisral became part of Empisral. The aborigines have rights and are equal to the rest of humanity. Death rate is at large and birth rate is minimum. Crime is out of control and there is a strong sense of racism.

Some snow and ice on Antarctica has been melted down to the bare earth and its settled. Settlers from Vailonia are here, and the watch and study posts on Antarctica are supervised by Vailonia; foreign watch and study posts left long ago. Natives of Antarctica and its settlers are still dependable on Vailonia for supplies. It's the least advanced country in the world and Vailonia Navy patrols its coasts, to protect it from any hostile or unwanted ships.

Centuriaz, pre-Caribbean Islands, now all united, are independent and dependable on one another. Birthrate is under extreme control and deaths are common. Crime is controlled and racism abolished. Centuriaz is one of many countries that haven't achieved space travel yet.

In the wondrous and various Budia, pre-India, Buddhism is the common religion and the majority of its populace is Buddhists. A few border and near countries united with it making it larger. Budia is the last remaining nuclear country with war on two of its fronts, to the north-east with Samukaze, and to the west and north-west with Israeliana. Budia is a strong superpower and is holding strong in both fronts, keeping both Samukaze and Israeliana at bay. It's another country that has achieved space travel. Crime is abolished and racism vanished. Birthrate is out of control, but death rate is decreased.

Into the mystical and number one superpower of Vailonia. The first country that started Vailonia was Algeria in the Sahara desert, it swept to the west and east, going into the Arabian Peninsula and uniting it. Vailonians are Believers of the Islamic faith. They are the most advanced in technology and most powerful in economy. They have achieved space travel and settled Antarctica. Vailonia didn't stop in Morocco but swept into Spain and Portugal, including Spanish islands was invaded, coming part of Vailonia. Suez Canal and Red Sea are completely in control of Vailonia. Sudan; Ethiopia; Djibouti and Somalia became part of Vailonia willingly as did Mauritania. The rest of Africa was Afronina. Vailonian Cities were the most beautiful and wondrous in the world. Vailonia controlled the Gulf of Aqaba, pre-Jordanian only sea-port, but that was the limit. Israeliana stopped Vailonia in its tracks and that became the frontline between the two ancient adversaries and rivals.

What started as colonization for the Jews, in pre-Palestine, turned swiftly into a powerful and corruptive country. Money was power and bribes were common in Israeliana. Mostly if not completely Jewish, Israeliana took both Jordan and Lebanon by surprise and was able to defeat Syria. Once it knew of Vailonia, it dared not to invade the Arabian Peninsula, but held its position close to its borders. It invaded Iraq and Kuwait. It had some trouble with Iran, but after a few years of concentrated attacks, it was defeated. After Iran, Israeliana faced off for the first time against Budia. Budia kept them at bay, as Vailonia kept Israeliana out of the Arabian Peninsula. Israeliana stayed to the land as the Mediterranean was too dangerous for it, since Turkan and Vailonia protected it.

Turkan, pre-Turkey, was well aware of the threats of both Israeliana, to its south, and Sovinoya, to its north. It completely invaded Cyprus and Greece, and the Balkans united into one country with Turkan. Turkan wished to be as part as Vailonia, but Israeliana made sure that it didn't happen. However, Turkan and Vailonia were allies in distance. Turkan had achieved space travel and had a strong military force. Turkan and Vailonia stayed allies in the Mediterranean though, as they patrolled and scared away any hostile or unwanted ship. Death rate was low and birthrate was under control. Crime was abolished and racism wasn't there in the first place. Most Turkanich are Believers of the Islamic faith, if not all.

* * *

It was night and a Vailonian guard looked at the ID of a 17-year-old and nodded. The teen took his ID back, putting it into his back pocket. The gates opened up with no noise whatsoever. The teen stepped in and the gate closed down behind him. He was wearing a python starplane t-shirt with green armguards and black shorts, with some pockets in it. He wore dark green hiking shoes. He carried a rocket board in his right arm.

He wore goggles, the lens colored dark green, while the rest of it was black. It was on his forehead. Noise of maintenance and wielding filled his ears. In front of him and below him, tens of pythons were being manufactured. The teen had short; smooth blonde hair with green eyes, and his name was Travis 'Trav' Actonal. The factory that he was in was only one of many factories that manufactured python starplanes. It wasn't at all smelly with gas and oil, but rather sweet scented.

Some engines of the pythons could be seen starting up: the green ownalis energy heating up. Constant glimmer caught the green crovinze armor of the pythons. A worker with blonde hair; blonde mustache and brown eyes approached him, taking his working gloves off. He came up through the stairs that was to Travis' right. The worker stood beside Travis, both looking at the pythons.

"What is it son?" The worker asked.

"Mom's worried about you being late. Dinner is soon and she's thinking of delaying it until you come dad." Travis replied, not taking his eyes off of the industry.

Mr. Actonal laughed. He turned his head to his son. Travis turned his head to his dad, and both stared at each other for a few moments. Mr. Actonal smiled.

"No need. Tell her I'm going to be late tonight." Mr. Actonal explained.

Travis moaned, "Not again! That's three in a row now!" He complained.

Mr. Actonal shrugged, "I'm sorry, but my work is demanding." He apologized.

"I'll pass the message." Travis sighed, lowering his head.

Mr. Actonal nodded and went back down the stairs to his work. Travis raised his head, and watched his dad head back to his work. He turned around and walked out, with the gates automatically opening up for him. The guard nodded to Travis, but Travis didn't even notice, with the gates closing behind him.

* * *

Travis walked down the streets with his back straight and his hands in his frontal shorts pockets. He looked at the wondrous and high buildings around him. He felt like he was in a fairytale, with the buildings being like white towers of palaces, and as high as them. He put his goggles over his eyes and let go of his rocket board. The rocket board hovered a few inches above the ground and Travis stepped on it, starting it up. He flew through the streets, eventually stopping.

He stopped next to a Youth Message Runner. Youth Message Runners were teens that sent messages to where you wanted to, if you were in a rush or didn't have time to pass them. Travis told the runner the address and what the message was. The runner nodded, got on his rocket board and flew off towards Travis' address. The stars were out and with the dim light of the buildings, the stars brightened the streets a little. The energy from the light of the buildings was ownalis energy.

Travis just stood there, watching the runner get out of sight. He had one leg on the rocket board and the other on the sidewalk. Activity at such an hour was scarce, and so Travis was left alone in the night, not that it mattered to him. The night and darkness was too familiar and friendly to him. Travis was in Malis: the capital of Faith of Vailonia. Around the city was forest region. Vailonia started in Malis and spread out. Malis was almost at the center of pre-Algeria on map.

Vailonian tech had made terraforming lands possible. Some of what used to be the desert, was now forest, with Malis only one of the several cities cuddled in it. Travis took his ID out and stared at it. Without him noticing, a black cloud formed a few yards ahead of him, a small one, a few yards above the ground. Lightning cracked, catching Travis attention. He looked ahead and saw a figure below the cloud, which wasn't human.

Travis put his ID back into his shorts pocket and put his other foot onto the rocket board, heading towards the figure. He got closer and closer. He eventually realized that it really wasn't human, but Codelimin. Travis gasped, deciding to by pass it. That didn't go his way. With Witchmon's broom -the codelimin turned out to be- she tackled Travis' legs and he fell to the ground, his rocket board continuing on its way, out of sight. Travis groaned with his left arm injured.

Witchmon put the broom beside her and looked down at Travis, who had his teeth gritted and eyes flaring. Witchmon grunted.

"And I'm supposed to stop you? You're too weak to pose any threat to anybody." Witchmon stated.

Travis growled and despite his pain, stood onto his feet and quickly pounced onto Witchmon, knocking them both to the ground. Travis' shorts pocket glowed green and flashed, where he had his ID. He and Witchmon didn't notice it though. Witchmon's broom was knocked away from her and she was struggling with Travis.

"Too weak!" Travis growled. "What do you think of this?!" He hissed.

Travis punched her face, knocking her hat off her head. Travis blinked and got away from what he saw. Witchmon laughed and got back onto her feet. Her hat magically went back onto her head, with her broom returning to her hand. Travis embraced himself for anything that Witchmon was going to send.

"Indeed, you are too weak. However, I have noted that you can and would become stronger. For that, I'll destroy you now before you become a threat to my master." Witchmon hissed.

'Master?' Travis thought.

Before Witchmon could do anything though, the cloud sucked Travis into it. Witchmon growled and followed. The cloud vanished with both sucked in.

* * *

0s and 1s passed by him in a blur, with stars. It all happened so quickly, but Travis realized that he was traveling to another dimension. He was spit out and landed on his stomach, stumbling a little. He looked in front of him and only saw the legs of one of two codelimin and almost all of the other. His uniform changed, but he hadn't noticed it yet.

"Welcome to the Fifth Quadrant of the Digi-World." A cute voice stated.

That was all Travis knew about, for he blacked out, closing his eyes and going unconscious.

COMING UP!

"It's the animal soul of the Owl!"

"We're not alone."

"I'm sorry, for I failed."

... AND MORE! EPISODE 2: ANIMAL SOUL OF THE OWL, SACRED SAILORS COMPLETE

_Through the skies - Into sheep clouds - Travel through time... Ancestors through time - Sink into the ground - Rise revived - Forgotten legend... And sacred sailors - Weapon of Kestian - Sacred Animal Souls awaken! For protection... Seal! Spheres of dominance... and evil... Hudidos Hyper and Periral form! Sealing of Fifth Quadrant!_

**Author's Notes:** Shorter than I thought, but the episodes would get larger in'sha' Allah. Not a bad start in my opinion.


	2. Animal Soul of the Owl

_Sealing of Fifth Quadrant_

_By: Scentomon_

_Episode 2: 'Animal Soul of the Owl, Sacred Sailors Complete'_

_Through the skies - Into sheep clouds - Travel through time... Ancestors through time - Sink into the ground - Rise revived - Forgotten legend... And sacred sailors - Weapon of Kestian - Sacred Animal Souls awaken! For protection... Seal! Spheres of dominance... and evil... Hudidos Hyper and Periral form! Sealing of Fifth Quadrant!_

**Flashback:** Travis reporting, let's have a log back summary of previous events. I passed the message onto my dad, who works in a factory. In return, he gave me a message to send back. Eventually I told a Youth Message Runner of my address and of the message. He hurried off. Witchmon appeared from a bolt of lightning and I decided to by pass her. No such luck. We entered into a short-lived battle, with me getting suck into the cloud. In another dimension I was welcomed, before blacking out. Where am I? On with the conclusion.

* * *

Travis moaned, opening his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but he saw a figure close by him. He felt softness under him and guessed that he was on a soft bed.

"He's waking up." A beautiful feminine voice stated.

Travis heard some rushing and felt a furry paw on his forehead. His vision cleared and he saw a Codelimin looking after him. He glanced his eyes sideways and saw a girl around his age.

"Don't move. Keep your head on the pillow and you'd be fine." The codelimin instructed.

"Where am I?" Travis asked.

"In Tamuya Peak's Medical Center. I'm Nursewomon: the head in charge here." The codelimin greeted, smiling.

"Tamuya Peak?" Travis asked.

"Repelmon can explain things to you." Nursewomon replied.

"Where is he?" Travis asked.

"I'll go get him and the other." The girl replied, leaving for the door.

"You two can come in now; he's awake and asking questions." The girl explained, with the door open and her head poked out.

"Super." A voice replied.

Travis noticed that there were other beds in the ward, but his was the only one occupied. A gentle warm breeze came through the sunny windows, gently swaying the white crisp curtains.

"May we talk to him now?" A voice asked.

"Sure can." Nursewomon replied, nodding.

She stepped away and left the room, heading back to some more work. She closed the ward's door behind her. A large bunny sat on Travis' mattress, on the side. The girl with a female codelimin were on the right side of Travis, with a humanoid codelimin alone on the left side.

"My name's Repelmon and I'll be your guide through this quadrant." Repelmon greeted.

"I'm Otazoidmon and I'm your soul-warrior copedam here." Otazoidmon bowed.

"Marissa Hamackif and this is my soul-warrior copedam: Shetamon." The girl greeted.

"I guess you all know who I am." Travis guessed.

"We sure do." Shetamon nodded.

"Do you have any questions?" Repelmon asked.

"Several in fact. One: What is Tamuya Peak?" Travis asked.

Repelmon smiled, "I explained some of this to Marissa. Anyway, Tamuya Peak is the capital of the Fifth Quadrant. This quadrant that you're in now. It's one of five quadrants of the Digi-World. Tamuya Peak is really a mountain peak." He explained.

Travis gently took off the covers he was in and saw what he was wearing for the first time, since he entered the fifth quadrant. He was wearing black chest armor, with the spirit of twinkle outlined on it in green. His stomach was bare and he still had his armguards on him, with a few differences. On the right armguard, what Travis recognized as his ID, but smaller was in the armguard somehow with a green transparent screen. His goggles were still around his neck.

His shorts were flianis colored: a mixture of green; orange and white. His socks were green colored with the crest of myths outlined on them on the side, in dark green. Last but not least, he wore black gangster gloves. He noticed the necklace around his neck, with a cut green emerald dangling from his neck. He turned to Marissa and quickly examined what she was wearing.

The first thing he noticed was that Marissa was Caucasian, probably from Sovinoya. She had green gentle eyes with smooth; short black hair. Marissa had an armguard: colored blue, only on her right arm. Travis could see the blue transparent screen, but not the card. She was wearing a blue cape; a purple top, covering her breasts and her stomach bare, like Travis'. On her purple top was the outline of the crest of tranquility.

She was wearing purple sport pants and purple soccer shoes. She had purple winter mittens on her hands. She had a necklace around her neck, with a cut blue sapphire dangling from her neck. Travis turned his attention back to Repelmon, who was in front of him.

"Two: What happened to my ID?" Travis asked, showing his ID.

"That is your Myths Card. It'll be more help than you think." Repelmon replied.

"Why is it in my armguard?" Travis asked.

"To be more efficient." Repelmon replied.

"Why was that Witchmon wanting to kill me?" Travis asked.

"It was some Boogiemon after me." Marissa snorted.

Repelmon sighed, "You're part of a group called Sacred Sailors. You are the leader of the group. There are five of you in all. I summoned the five of you all here to this quadrant, to rid it of it's only evil." He explained.

Marissa blinked, "You didn't tell me that." She complained.

"Does this quadrant have another name and what is this evil?" Travis asked.

Repelmon nodded, "I know I didn't tell you Marissa. For the same reason Witchmon wanted to kill Travis, Boogiemon wanted you dead. Yes, there is another name: Kestian Quadrant. You two, with the three others are the first humans into this quadrant, much less the Digi-World. The only evil is a menace named Spheremon. He invaded a lot of cities and towns, and rioted them, before burning them to the ground.

"He's tried for months now to invade Tamuya Peak, but the capital of the Kestian Quadrant was planned and placed excellently. So far Spheremon's plans and attempts have failed, including those flying squads of his." Repelmon explained.

"What level is Spheremon?" Travis asked.

"Muzon." Repelmon replied sadly.

Travis blinked, slowly nodding. He understood why it would be hard to defeat Spheremon now.

"What time are we in?" Marissa asked.

"You've traveled through time back in your world, for you to get here, to this quadrant. The current date in your world is around 1853, I presume." Repelmon explained.

Marissa and Travis both gasped.

"I know. It's hard to summon any human here. The only way possible; quick and safe is through time travel." Repelmon commented.

"Where are the others?" Shetamon asked.

Repelmon shrugged, "Somewhere here in the Kestian Quadrant. We'll have to find them of course, before any of you have a chance against Spheremon directly. It isn't going to be easy though, Spheremon would make sure of it by sending legions to destroy you all. If possible now, to keep you all separated." He explained.

"What was that thing that spit me out?" Travis asked.

"That was Twinkle Gate. It's the link to other dimensions; worlds and the other Digi-World quadrants. That isn't the only one here on Fifth Quadrant." Repelmon explained.

"Does Spheremon have control of the others?" Marissa asked.

"A few from what intelligence we have." Repelmon replied.

"... Well, I'll leave you four to get acquainted." Repelmon decided, after a few moments of silence.

He left the ward and closed the door behind him. Marissa sat down on the bed's edge. Shetamon and Otazoidmon went to another bed to sit on and talk.

"So you're from Vailonia?" Marissa started.

"Yep." Travis nodded.

"Where exactly?" Marissa asked.

"Malis. My dad is a worker in a Python Factory." Travis replied.

"You've probably noticed that I'm from Sovinoya, right?" Marissa asked.

Travis nodded, "Yeah, but you're accent isn't Sovinoyan." He commented.

"I know. I come from Kiev in Ukraine." Marissa explained.

"... Um, I'm 17, if you were wondering." Travis commented.

Marissa giggled, "I could have guessed that. I'm 17 also." She added.

"... Trav? You don't mind me calling you Trav, do you?" Marissa asked.

Travis shook his head, "Not at all. What is it?" He asked.

"I've heard from people in Kiev about how wonderful and faithful Vailonians are. I come from a rich family, if you haven't guessed. My father is the mayor of Kiev. Anyway, considering what you Vailonians are... I would prefer... that you... uh... be my boyfriend? I know it's too early to ask that. I'll understand if you'll refuse. It's just that I don't want to deal with the other boys that would be in this 'Sacred Sailors' group." Marissa explained.

Travis smiled, "I'm fine with it and yes, I'll be your boyfriend, but don't get too overjoyed." He warned.

"Why? Do you have a girlfriend back in Malis?" Marissa asked.

Travis chuckled, "Girlfriend? In Malis? I wish." He sighed.

Marissa sighed happily, "I was sort of fearful that you did have one. I didn't want to get between you and your girlfriend there." She explained.

"No need to be afraid. I already told you I don't have a girlfriend." Travis whispered.

Marissa moved closer to Travis and leaned on his chest, feeling his breathing and hearing his heart beat.

"Tough life in Kiev?" Travis asked.

Marissa sighed, "Tougher than you think." She replied.

Travis gently cuddled her, embracing her. Otazoidmon and Shetamon walked over to Travis' bed.

"I've been thinking and we've decided that it would be best for the two of you to have nicknames to use, to protect your identities." Otazoidmon decided.

"I've had one for long now. I'll use Young Owl." Travis decided.

"I'll be fine with Feather Snow. I always wanted to be called that." Marissa whispered.

"So it's settled then." Shetamon nodded.

Repelmon and Nursewomon both walked in. Repelmon closed the door behind them. He noticed the position Travis and Marissa were in and grinned.

'Humans. I'll never understand them.' Repelmon thought.

Nursewomon walked over to Travis' bed.

"You are free to go. Both of you be careful out there. Tamuya Peak is the only free city in Kestian Quadrant." Nursewomon explained.

Travis let go of Marissa and she moved away from him, standing up on her feet.

"Where are we going?" Marissa asked.

"Deep into enemy territory. We need to find the other Sacred Sailors and locate some... items." Repelmon replied.

Travis chuckled. He got out of his bed and Nursewomon got his new shoes out from beneath the bed. Travis looked them over only once and put them on. They were colored dark green with the shoelaces black. A picture of an owl was at the toes in the front of both shoes. Travis quickly tied his shoelaces securely and walked out with Repelmon; Marissa; Shetamon and Otazoidmon. Travis waved bye to Nursewomon.

* * *

Once on the streets, Travis and Marissa both got stares. It wasn't because the two were holding hands, but rather because they were human.

"How are we going to leave?" Travis asked.

"Really. Fly out?" Marissa added.

Repelmon kept walking, but he did glance back at the two.

"Literally yes." Repelmon replied, nodding.

Marissa paled, "I have fear from heights." She complained.

"We'll make sure you won't fall down then. Besides it would probably be better if Travis held you, while we fly." Repelmon suggested.

"That would be nice." Marissa whispered.

For the first time, Travis saw Marissa's card. He came up with a question and turned to Repelmon.

"You mentioned that my card is the Myths Card, which mean I'm the sacred sailor of myths... But what is Marissa's card?" Travis asked.

"Sacred Sailor of Tranquility." Repelmon replied.

Travis raised his eyebrow, "Tranquility... eh? Neat." He nodded.

Repelmon stopped at the entrance to a yard. Travis; Marissa; Shetamon and Otazoidmon all walked to Repelmon's sides. What looked like flying composition codelimin were lined up in what seemed like an airstrip.

"What are those?" Travis asked, pointing at them.

"That's what we'll go up in. They're named Airmon." Repelmon replied.

"I've always wanted to go on one of them." Shetamon cheered.

"Now's your chance." Otazoidmon grinned.

"Oh god." Marissa whispered, only loud enough for only Travis to hear.

Travis only gave her a glance and tightened his grip on her hand. Repelmon was the first to get onto one of the Airmon. The rest followed. Shetamon took her place behind Repelmon and with Travis' help, Marissa was next. Travis was after that, behind Marissa, holding onto her protectively. Otazoidmon was the last to get onto Airmon. Repelmon whispered directions in one of Airmon's horse-like ears.

"Thanks." Marissa whispered.

Travis nodded. Repelmon and the others embraced themselves, as Airmon took off into the air. Marissa screamed, closing her eyes with Travis' hold tightening.

* * *

The flight was done in silence. Airmon reached a clearing in the jungle and the group saw a human girl in trouble with some codelimin, her own copedam was knocked out.

"Skeletimon Legion!" Repelmon hissed. "From Spheremon, to take us down one by one. We're lucky we came when we did."

"What's her soul-warrior?" Travis asked, nodding towards it.

"It appears to be Ranbimon." Repelmon replied.

Repelmon whispered something into one of Airmon's ears. Airmon nodded and flew downwards.

"Airmon is our transport for now." Repelmon explained.

Travis' eyes widened, seeing that one of the Skeletimon noticed them. It prepared to attack.

"Bone Crushers!" Skeletimon yelled.

The attack headed towards the descending Airmon.

"Jump!" Repelmon exclaimed, alerted.

Repelmon was the first to jump off. Travis kept his hold on Marissa and jumped off of Airmon. Otazoidmon and Shetamon followed. Marissa had her eyes opened and she screamed, with Travis keeping hold on her. The air rushed by them quickly as they descended to their doom.

"Otazoidmon help!" Travis yelled.

"Way before you!" Otazoidmon replied from above.

A green pillar of spiraling light was unleashed from Travis' right armguard, from his Myths Card, towards Otazoidmon and colliding into him.

"OTAZOIDMON DICRENOL..."  
"... COLAMON!"

Colamon swept down and took hold of Travis, saving both him and Marissa. Shetamon landed gracefully on his back. Colamon descended safely to the ground and let Travis go. Shetamon jumped off of Colamon. Marissa collapsed onto the ground, frightening beyond awareness. Travis knelt down and held her.

"COLAMON DICRENOL..."  
"... OTAZOIDMON."

With Repelmon landing somewhere else, the Skeletimon legion considered him more of a threat and rushed away to looked for him. As for Airmon, he crushed into the ground and almost ran over Travis; Otazoidmon; Shetamon and Marissa. He dissolved into dead data before reaching them. Travis sighed.

"There goes our transport." Shetamon shook her head.

"It was better him than us." Otazoidmon remarked.

Travis turned his attention back to Marissa and gently rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

The girl approached them with Ranbimon on her back. She knelt down and let Ranbimon off.

"Are you O.K.? Is she O.K.?" The girl asked.

"She'll be fine in awhile." Travis replied. "I'm Travis Actonal from Vailonia."

"Emily Spenian from Samukaze." The girl greeted.

"Show them what we found." Ranbimon whispered, sitting on the ground, hugging her legs.

"Oh yeah!" Emily exclaimed.

She took out what appeared to be a Digi-Terminal egg. Travis blinked, staring at it. Emily moved her arms towards Travis. Travis hesitated, but eventually took it.

"I tried it on Ranbimon, but it didn't work. If it doesn't work with your soul-warrior, this girl can try it on hers." Emily explained.

Marissa calmed down a bit, "I do have a name, and its Marissa Hamackif from Sovinoya. This soul-warrior is Shetamon." She greeted.

"Mine's Otazoidmon." Travis added. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"I'm basically over the fear and shock for the moment. Yeah, I do feel better." Marissa replied, nodding.

Otazoidmon looked at the Digi-Terminal egg in Travis' hand. He gasped.

"What?" Travis asked.

"It's the Charge of Miracles, mine!" Otazoidmon cheered.

Travis found the crest of miracles on it and his mouth grinned.

"You think with this you can handle those Skeletimon?" Travis asked.

"Sure. It's worth the shot." Otazoidmon nodded.

Travis stood onto his feet.

"Miracles Cidrenol!" Travis yelled, the charge glowing.

The charge let itself soar over to Otazoidmon and sucked itself into him. Otazoidmon gasped, but he glowed golden, growing.

"OTAZOIDMON CIDRENOL!"  
"... MAGNA OTAMON! Hero of Miracles."

Magna Otamon broke through the glow and emerged out of it. Travis took this time to have a good quick look at Emily. She was yellow skinned with Mongolism blue eyes and red; long smooth hair. She appeared to be 15. She was wearing pink armguards with a pink dress, with rainbows scattered around it. She was wearing pink ballet shoes. She wore pink mittens. Around her neck was a polished pearl necklace, with a pearl only in the middle.

Her card was in her left armguard, confusing Travis.

* * *

A small bunny came rushing out of the bushes.

"Jihamon!" Magna Otamon gasped.

Jihamon panted, reaching the group.

"Skeletimon... they were too strong for me and caught me by surprise... It cost me my maturity form..." Jihamon gasped.

Some bushes rattling was heard and the group turned their heads towards the noise. Skeletimon legion roared out. Jihamon; Marissa and Emily all shrieked out, hiding themselves behind Travis; Magna Otamon; Ranbimon and Shetamon. Travis grunted, annoyed. A loud hoot was heard and a large owl appeared, sweeping down and grabbed hold of one of the Skeletimon with its talons, taking it into the air.

"It's the animal soul of the Owl!" Jihamon gasped.

By the owl's strong talons, it tightened around Skeletimon, crushing him to dead data. Magna Otamon quickly went into the offensive and charged the Skeletimon.

"Star Collision!" Magna Otamon yelled.

It collided with one of the Skeletimon, bursting him into dead data. The rest of the Skeletimon knew that even though they outnumbered them, they still had the upper hand and decided to withdraw back into the jungle. The owl hooted and descended, straight towards Travis' armored chest. Travis gasped. The owl changed into a soul and went into Travis' body, with Travis now owning it. Magna Otamon returned to the group. Travis stared at himself.

Magna Otamon glowed and shrunk, with the charge of Miracles leaving his body and with the Myths Card sucking it in. Otazoidmon reappeared in Magna Otamon's place.

"The owl chose you..." Jihamon whispered.

* * *

Four figures were hiding behind some bushes, watching the group, careful not to make any sound.

"We're not alone." One of them whispered.

"We'll show ourselves when we have to." The second replied, whispering.

"They're with us! Or the opposite." A third voice whispered.

"They were able to deal with the Skeletimon legion." The first one whispered.

"Yeah. They'd be pissed once they know that the legion was after us in the first place." The second one grunted.

* * *

"What?!" Spheremon roared.

"Skeletimon legion withdrew from the jungle region. The animal soul of the owl showed up and deleted one of them. A strong, very strong charged copedam deleted another." Black Agumon reported.

"Not you!" Spheremon growled. "Her!" He pointed towards Witchmon.

"I'm sorry, for I have failed." Witchmon reported, with her head bowed.

Spheremon growled, "I will not tolerate failure! Death Sphere!" He yelled.

Witchmon's eyes widened, shrieking first in fear then in agony. Her cries were heard throughout the castle, with her data bursting. Spheremon absorbed it. Black Agumon was wise enough to not comment and wise enough to leave. The doors closed with Spheremon in his thoughts, breathing heavily and staring into the darkness.

COMING UP!

"You were watching us all the time!"

"We're sacred sailors..."

"... It's still here."

... AND MORE! EPISODE 3: SEARCH FOR FINAL SPIRIT, SACRED SAILOR HOSTILITY

_Through the skies - Into sheep clouds - Travel through time... Ancestors through time - Sink into the ground - Rise revived - Forgotten legend... And sacred sailors - Weapon of Kestian - Sacred Animal Souls awaken! For protection... Seal! Spheres of dominance... and evil... Hudidos Hyper and Periral form! Sealing of Fifth Quadrant!_

* * *

Dicrenol: Kestian meaning digivolve; crevolve; devolve; biomerge; DNA digivolve and execute! Spirit evolution!

Cidrenol: Kestian meaning charge; armor digivolve and initiate

© ® Ammaar Al-Jallad

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Here is the detailed info of the new codelimin that appeared in this episode. Some have details of their attacks and others don't. Ask my permission if you want to borrow any of them, the same goes with the words above. I wish I had drawings of them. If anyone can draw imaginary codelimin, especially ones that would appear in this story, please e-mail me telling me so and I'll give permission or not. If I give permission, the painter would get some credit and I'll want to have a copy of the drawing. I'll put down the drawings in my Wild Sailors yahoo group. Skip this if you want to, but if you're a painter and interested then by all means read...

© ® Ammaar Al-Jallad

**Nursewomon:**

Her skin was white fur. She's as tall as Were Garurumon. She had purple eyes with a wolf's face. She wore white chest armor, covering her breasts. A green miniature crescent was on the central front of the chest armor. White armor was around her waist and a little around the thighs. She wore a white coat with the kestian symbol on the central back, outlined green. She's an expert in the medical field, both on Codelimin and humans. Her name was short for Nurse Woman Monster.

Rank: Migration

Attribute: Mammal Meric Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Rainbow Codelimin

Attacks: Medical Herb; Dosage of Vaccinate; Bills of Recovery; Shot of Immunity

**Repelmon:**

Repelmon looked like Gargomon but his eyes were sparkling emerald while his body was colored dark green with light green stars around. Five dark green colored small horns were on Repelmon's head. He was the same height as Gargomon while his ears were smaller in length than Gargomon's. Repelmon stands for repel monster. Carrot launchers were on his sides, buckled to his belt, colored green. He was wearing green shorts. That's the male version.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Gralen Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Repel Dust; Carrot Missile

**Otazoidmon:**

Otazoidmon was Renamon's height, as he had green eyes with short; smooth brown hair that was slightly spiked. He was human in figure. A dark green coat was over him as a white shirt and white pants, along with green shoes, was below it. He wore green mountain gloves. A green belt was around his waist, as the crest of myths was in dark green on his shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder. He was a juvenile level of the Star Codelimin or Humanoid Jerebi. His attacks were Emerald Lightning; Emerald Bolt, and on rare occasions: Divine Bolt. He was sweethearts with Shetamon, as his element was the element of lightning and ownalis. He could fly. He's an expert in the subjects of medicine and biology. He stayed an expert in the higher forms, whether armor or normal, or any other kind. He's also less known as Accessmon, which was his other name. Accessmon was short for Access Monster. His disciple or sailor dubbed him Comet. Through using his ability of manipulating lightning, Otazoidmon used that advantage to vanish from sight, yet remain nearby his sailor or disciple. Otazoidmon's whole body sparked with small green lightning bolts, and a green sphere covered him, while the lightning continued. The sphere imploded on itself, vanishing Otazoidmon from sight, but not deleting him. To reappear, small green bolts appeared where Otazoidmon would appear, before eventually Otazoidmon appeared, and the small green bolts vanish. When the D-Satuza was updated to its second version, the disciple of myths could feel every feeling from Otazoidmon, including pain. Since he was Emeraldmon, his favorite food and dessert was and would always be throughout his forms milk pudding. Otazoidmon could wield his disciple's Emeraldsnow for melee combat, and with it, Otazoidmon gained a new technique.

His attacks are: _Emerald Lightning_, Otazoidmon pounces into the air as flowing electricity forms in his coat. He releases green miniatures bolts after each other, zapping the opponent greatly. _Emerald Bolt_, Otazoidmon either stays on the ground or pounces into the air as he puts his gloved hands to his right side as his left gloved hand is on top with his right hand on the bottom. In the space between the two hands, green energy gathers. At the right time, Otazoidmon fires a huge green bolt from the space between his hands leading into the vaporization of the Codelimin opponent. _Divine Bolt_, Otazoidmon turns his face to the right and with his body to the right side, and he turns it back towards his opponent. Otazoidmon keeps his left palm open and clenches his right hand into a fist. He hits his fist into his open palm in front of him and closes his eyes, as he yells out. His gloved hands spark with emerald sparks all over and a black cloud appears above the opponent. A deadly light green emerald bolt is unleashed from the black cloud and deletes the opponent. This technique Otazoidmon holds as a last card before he evolves, and when he does do it, he uses up all his energy to do it right and in doing so, once it's through, Otazoidmon reverts all the way down back into his digi-egg form. _Emerald Fire Love_, there are two ways to do this attack and with Otazoidmon in lead its this way: Otazoidmon releases his Emerald Lightning, while Shetamon releases her Rose Flames. The two attacks both combine and turn into a dark green ring, floating in midair around the opponent. The dark green ring then implodes, and the opponent takes the full strength of the attack. _Mystic Gardenstar_, wielding his disciple's Emeraldsnow, Otazoidmon rapidly spins Emeraldsnow in his hands, switching from one hand to another, never stopping his spinning. A green mist is formed from the rapid spinning in front of spinning sword and the mist combines to form a green spinning star, which is released towards the opponent, leaving behind it a trail of green leafs. Mystic Gardenstar can only be accomplished through Emeraldsnow.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Humanoid Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Owl Copedam

Attacks: Emerald Lightning; Emerald Bolt; Divine Bolt; Emerald Fire Love with Shetamon; Mystic Gardenstar through Emeraldsnow

**Shetamon:**

She was Renamon's height, as she had blue eyes with short; smooth yellow hair, which was slightly spiked. She was human in figure. She was wearing a white shirt and white pants along with pink shoes below it. She wore pink mountain gloves. A pink belt was around her waist, as the crest of mulige was in dark blue on her shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder. Her attacks were Rose Flames and Flaming Tornado, with others. She was sweethearts with Otazoidmon, as her element was the element of fire and wind. Lady Shimmon was Japanese. She was also known as Scarfmon. It was the Disciple of Myths that came up with her dubbed name of Starlight, and both Shetamon and her disciple accepted it.

Her attacks are: _Rose Flames_, Shetamon's gloved hands glow purple as her eyes become completely blue. She slashes her arms forward opened as pink flames burst through the ground heading towards the opponent. _Flaming Tornado_, Shetamon spins herself fast at high speeds as she spins into the air and out of sight. She either comes down as a pink tornado heading on a dead on collision with the opponent or goes behind the opponent as goes right through it. _Dream Fear_, Shetamon fires a strong air bubble through her mouth, stronger and bigger than Patamon's. _Triple Lightning Claws_, Shetamon attacks with all her either left or right hand as she jumped at the opponent and digs her claws in him or her as black lightning is sent through out his body. _Emerald Fire Love_, there are two ways to do this attack and with Shetamon in lead its this way: Shetamon releases her Rose Flames, while Otazoidmon releases his Emerald Lightning. The two attacks both combine and turn into a dark green sphere, it multiplies twice, being three dark large green spheres around the opponent, in the form of a triangle. Green lightning connects the three spheres, and rose flames rise into the air, to meet above the opponent, forming a fourth sphere. All the energy of the attack is sent into the fourth sphere, and the triangular form around the opponent is closed, while the fourth sphere releases a dark green lightning bolt towards the opponent.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Mulige Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Rose Flames; Flaming Tornado; Dream Fear; Triple Lightning Claws; Emerald Fire Love with Otazoidmon

**Airmon:**

Airmon had Pegasus' wings. He had a horse's face with a white horn. His legs were those of an owl's. His teeth were those of a crocodile. His body was protected, like those of a turtle's. He was black in color, with purple spots around him. He was Gennai's personal bodyguard and escort. He was of the Meric Lancer type of the Sewiril Copedam. He's Migration level. His maturity form was Soarmon. Airmon could be female as well. They are also used in the Fifth Quadrant -Kestian Quadrant- as transports and are in large numbers there.

His attack is: _Pulse Turbulence_ would force any flying Digimon to crash land and be destroyed by the crash.

Rank: Migration

Attribute: Composition Meric Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Rainbow Codelimin

Attacks: Pulse Turbulence

**Skeletimon:**

He's the same height as Skull Greymon. His upper body was totally made of bone. His eyes and mouth were hollow. Skeletimon stood up straight. He had five finger bones along with five toe bones. His lower part had parts of rotten meat and flesh, that's why he stinks! The lower part was mostly covered with the rotten flesh, but not the bone toes. Anyway, Codelimin that dies, male or female will transform into this Codelimin. He was a Ghost Virus kind. Skeletimon was short for Skeleton Monster.

His attacks are: _Bone Crushers_, Skeletimon kneels down on all four and quickly slashes himself up as he releases the attacks. Bones flying around are headed towards the opponent in high speed. When they arrive at the opponent, they spiral around him or her entirely crushing the opponent's body. After a few minutes, a white beam shouts out and sends the opponent flying in the air. _X Soul_, Skeletimon puts his arms in an X moving his fingers back and forth slightly. He slashes his arms downwards releasing 2 bones in an X formation towards the opponent. Quickly, the X bones spiral around fast creating a ghost that rams into the opponent taking away its energies.

Rank: Basa

Attribute: Ghost Grasl Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Rainbow Codelimin

Attacks: Bone Crusher; X Soul

**Ranbimon:**

Ranbimon was short for Rainbow Monster. Ranbimon was Lucemon's height with five pairs of wings: each pair of different color of the rainbow colors. The wings were leathered and feathered. Ranbimon had furred white arms; hands; feet and legs. Her legs were padded. Three brown bangs were slightly on her forehead, her hair was short; smooth and brown. Her eyes were dark brown. Pink breastplates were over Ranbimon's small breasts. A scripture of an eagle was on her forehead in blue. She was a Mythical Eagle type in the Juvenile Level. Her attribute was flying. Her Star Hyper was 135. She was sweethearts with Zonemon.

Her attacks are: _Rainbow Stars_, Ranbimon's wings glow, each wing glowing its own color. Ranbimon flips her wings backwards once she feels that energy gathering is over and flips the wings sharply forward releasing stars like the ones Pegasusmon does in his attack Star Shower but the stars are colored like the wings of rainbows. The stars are stayed separate as they hit their target sharply. _Rainbow Dissolve_, Ranbimon withers her wings as dust of different random colors is released from it towards the opponent. The attack can vaporize or dissolve any Codelimin, no matter how strong it is or how high it is.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mythical Jerebi Mulige Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Rainbow Stars; Rainbow Dissolve

**Colamon:**

Now at the average height of a grown adult, Colamon wore light green leather gloves, as he wasn't wearing a coat anymore. His shirt was still white, as his pants was now green, as his shoes were still green. His hair was at his shoulder blades, still brown, as it is still smooth. He was now wearing a white cape behind him, as his green belt was still there. He was a maturity level of the Star Codelimin or Humanoid Jerebi. His element was now that of fire and ownalis. He could still fly. His eyes were still the gentle green ones. He's was once less known as Ethicmon, short for Ethic Monster, but not anymore. He was also first named Hero Otamon, but not anymore. Colamon stood for Colatori Monster, which meant collection in Twilasin. Colamon became Colamon on the 8th of November 2007, Thursday.

His attacks are: _Emerald Inferno_, Colamon slashes his right arm upwards as he releases barrage after barrage of green fireballs at the opponent. The fireballs are either larger than Greymon's Nova Blast or War Greymon's Terra Force. _Emerald Ring_, Colamon clenches both of his fists as he closes his eyes. Green rings, circular in shape, appear around Colamon's clenched fists as he opens his eyes and spreads his fingers out normally as they aren't clenched anymore. He brings the two hands together with the rings still around the hands as the rings combine into one. Colamon puts his hands aside not puling his hands away as he slashes his hands sideways in front of his stomach, releasing the ring. _Emerald Kick_, Colamon sends a flying kick into the opponents face or snout snapping it from it's body right away.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Humanoid Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Owl Copedam

Attacks: Emerald Inferno; Emerald Ring; Emerald Kick

**Magna Otamon:**

Using the Charge of Miracles, Otazoidmon charges into Magna Otamon: Hero of Miracles. The charge was golden with the divine crest of miracles on the central front. A golden cape was connected to the back of the charge. The golden cape had the divine crest of myths on the central back. Magna Otamon's eyes were dark green. His clothes were golden with the golden cape behind him. His shirt had Shooting Stars all around it in dark green. Golden armor was around his waist, below his belt. On his lower arms and lower legs was the golden armor. The divine crest of miracles was in the central front of his golden belt. Other than that he looks like Otazoidmon in the rest. Magna Otamon's hair was golden, with Otazoidmon's hair style.

His attacks are: _Star Collision_, two of his Shooting Stars come out in copies from his shirt, Magna Otamon grabs them, one in each hand. He pulls his arms back all the way and pushes his arms suddenly forward, releasing the two stars at high speed. They collide together just before reaching the opponent, exploding in a green mega sphere, vaporizing the opponent. _Star Pulse_, Magna Otamon takes a Young Owl out of his shirt with his second to right finger. He holds the Young Owl with the tip of his finger with some distance between the Young Owl and finger. He fires the Young Owl the way a person fires a fake pistol with his finger. It goes through a part of the opponents, deleting it, eventually leading the opponent to slow death. _Star Beat_, Magna Otamon kneels down stretching his arms in opposite directions. Green bolts fly out of his cape and clothes as the breeze gathers up around him. The Shooting Star on his shirt glow. Sound Waves move in every direction around highly before all the Shooting Star are released from his shirt. The Shooting Star connect to each other forming a green explosive sphere spreading outwards. Once touching the opponents, they're instantly vaporized.

Rank: Miracles Charge

Attribute: Humanoid Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Owl Copedam

Motto: Hero of Miracles

Attacks: Star Collision; Star Pulse; Star Beat

**Jihamon:**

Jihamon looked like Terriermon, but his eyes were sparkling emerald, while his body was colored dark green, with light green stars around. Five dark green colored small horns were on Jihamon's head. He was the same height, as Terriermon, while his ears were the same length as Terriermon's. Jihamon stands for jihad monster. That's the male version.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Gralen Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Vine Detonate; Branch Summon; Root Quake; Leaf Missile

**Spheremon:**

The face and head was an egg formed black shape with red eyes. His chest and legs were bones, as his arms, but his fingers were cannons, in the form of red spheres. His height was the same as Were Garurumon.

Rank: Muzon

Attribute: Ghost Grasl Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Rainbow Codelimin

Attacks: Blood Sphere; Death Sphere; Dust Sphere; Mirage Sphere


	3. Search for Final Spirit

_Sealing of Fifth Quadrant_

_By: Scentomon_

_Episode 3: 'Search for Final Spirit, Sacred Sailor Hostility'_

_Through the skies - Into sheep clouds - Travel through time... Ancestors through time - Sink into the ground - Rise revived - Forgotten legend... And sacred sailors - Weapon of Kestian - Sacred Animal Souls awaken! For protection... Seal! Spheres of dominance... and evil... Hudidos Hyper and Periral form! Sealing of Fifth Quadrant!_

**Flashback:** Marissa here, let's have a log back summary of previous events. I met up with Travis and I just met him, but I started to fall for him already. He got to know new stuff from our guide Repelmon and he got to know me; Shetamon and Otazoidmon. We left the medical center and headed towards Airmon's Flight Lot. Did I mention that I have fear of heights? I do. We all got on and I sat between Shetamon and Travis, with Travis holding me.

We got into trouble with Airmon being deleted. We united with a new sacred sailor: a Samukazian named Emily. The trouble came back through Skeletimon legion. The animal soul of the owl and Magna Otamon were able to force them to withdraw. Travis gained his animal soul. What's the whole issue of this animal soul thing? On with the conclusion.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER...

Travis; Otazoidmon; Marissa; Emily; Ranbimon and Repelmon have been tracking in the jungle for three days now. Jihamon evolved to Repelmon, with help from Travis' Myths Armguard. Emily decided her nickname to be Meadow. Repelmon found out about their nicknames and was enthusiastic about it. Since the actual card was in the armguard, the name was changed from Myths Card to Myths Armguard, etc.

Emily's armguard was Facts Armguard. The four figures that watched them in the clearing were carefully tracking behind them. It was the dawn of the fourth day and it was raining. The howling of a squadron of Stukamon above the clouds woke the group up. Even if it was midday, the jungle was too much close that dim light came through the cracks. Travis moaned, the first to wake up, instantly feeling the pouring rain. In the jungle, rain would last for days, even months.

Considering their cloth wear, Travis; Marissa and Emily were all unfit for this weather. It surprised Travis to find that he was wearing a leather dark green cloak around him, with its hood on his head. Otazoidmon followed next, with Shetamon after him. Repelmon woke up after them, and Marissa with Ranbimon was after that. Emily was the last to wake up. Marissa had a similar cloak on, only blue in color. Emily also had a cloak on, dark pink in color.

"Well, well, so you have your cloaks on, eh?" Repelmon asked, smiling.

Travis shook his head, "No. We found them on us when we woke up." He replied.

"Well, such special cloaks in such weather is quite useful... You know they keep you clean and warm on the inside? They do." Repelmon nodded.

Upon hearing it, Travis; Marissa and Emily all closed their cloaks tightly and adjusted their hoods.

"What about us?" Otazoidmon asked, shivering.

"Codelimin would always have warmth and energy, even in extreme cold or hot temperatures." Repelmon replied.

Otazoidmon and Shetamon both snorted. Ranbimon grinned, with one pair of her wings covering her head. Otazoidmon noticed and followed her example, putting his coat above his head. Shetamon stared at the two soul-warriors in turn.

"That's not fair." She remarked, getting sucked wet.

"You can come under my coat with me." Otazoidmon suggested.

"I'd rather soak in the rain." Shetamon snorted.

"I've been meaning to ask you Repelmon. What is this whole thing with animal soul?" Marissa asked.

"Uh." Repelmon smiled. "The animal soul business..." He paused, thinking through of what to say next.

"Well?" Emily asked.

"Hold your horses; I'm thinking here." Repelmon replied.

"Sorry." Emily apologized, shrugging.

"Are you annoyed with the rain?" Ranbimon asked.

"I'm quietly smog and used to it." Repelmon replied.

"... Do any of you know about the ancient spirits?" Repelmon finally asked.

"Ancient spirits?" Travis asked.

"You mean those elemental ones?" Marissa asked.

"Yep. You know, ten isn't all the spirits. There are three others, in their own category and more powerful than the normal ones." Repelmon explained.

"What does this have to do with that?" Emily asked.

"I'm getting there... The other three spirits are: Time; Twinkle and Reflection. The spirit of time is lost somewhere and no one knows where. Spirits of Twinkle and Reflection are both here in Kestian Quadrant. The sacred sailor of myths owns the spirit of twinkle and the sacred sailor of tranquility owns the spirit of reflection. Spirit of Twinkle, the strongest of them all, is the final spirit. We're heading in search for it since three days.

"Spirit of Time might sound strong, but since Spirit of Twinkle tunnels through time itself and passes through it in a flash, spirit of time is no challenge to it. Now, it is said that the Spirit of Twinkle had Animal Souls as bodyguards. There are five in all, the animal soul of the owl, lead bodyguard and strongest; the animal soul of the snow leopard; the animal soul of the panther; the animal soul of the wolf and the animal soul of the eagle.

"Snow Leopard is Marissa's and Eagle is Emily's. Since the Spirit of Twinkle was and still is associated with the leading sacred sailor, its bodyguards decided to associate themselves with the rest, the owl -being the leader- chose on Travis. I don't know about panther or wolf." Repelmon shook his head, sighing.

"What are those things howling over us, or rather were howling over us?" Marissa asked.

"Stukamon: Spheremon's elite flying squads. The jungle is too thick and they won't notice us." Repelmon explained.

* * *

"Should we get going?" Emily asked.

Repelmon stood up and sniffed. Otazoidmon; Shetamon and Ranbimon all followed his example.

"Not yet." Repelmon replied.

"Why not?" Travis asked.

"... There's some one watching us... I can't tell how many though." Otazoidmon replied.

"Three... maybe four." Shetamon sniffed.

"Isn't the rain supposed to cover their scent?" Marissa asked.

Ranbimon coughed, "You wish! The rain makes it even stronger, disillusioning you that they're closer. Damn! They stink too!" She exclaimed.

Otazoidmon and Shetamon burst out laughing with their sacred sailors, but Emily and Repelmon stayed serious.

"She's not kidding. I can smell two humans, who smell like they haven't taken a bath in weeks! They must have their two soul-warriors with them, because the other two are codelimin." Repelmon explained.

"The missing sacred sailors?" Travis asked, whispering.

"Perhaps but I've noticed them following us carefully since the clearing." Repelmon whispered.

"Since then?! I've just noticed them now!" Otazoidmon remarked.

"So have I!" Shetamon and Ranbimon exclaimed in unison.

"I've been meaning to ask you: Why does Emily have her card in her left armguard?" Travis asked.

"Depends on which hand she eats or writes with." Repelmon replied.

"I eat with my left." Emily shrugged.

"Stop wasting time and come on out..." Repelmon yelled. "Show yourselves!" He added.

"Or what?" A voice replied.

Repelmon grunted. The voice was human male.

"This." Repelmon replied. "Carrot Missile!" He yelled, attacking the source of the voice.

Screams were heard, with a minor explosion following moments later.

"O.K. O.K." Another voice stated. "We're coming out... Just don't attack." He requested.

"You've got my word on that." Repelmon grinned.

Four figures stumbled out of the vegetation in front of the group. The two soul-warriors were standing in front of their sacred sailors. Otazoidmon; Shetamon and Ranbimon prepared themselves for a battle.

"What are those soul-warriors?" Marissa asked.

"Ememon." Ememon greeted, standing in front of the bald teen.

"Shomon." Shomon greeted, standing in front of the teen with spiked hair.

"Are you two sacred sailors?" Repelmon asked.

"We are. Name's Lawrence Tracker and I'm from Afronina." The bald teen greeted.

"I'm Kelly Jawhiz and I'm Native American." The teen with spiked hair greeted.

Travis; Emily and Marissa took note of what Kelly said. Travis took the chance to check out what the last two sacred sailors were wearing. Travis motioned his soul-warrior to stand down and Otazoidmon did. Shetamon and Ranbimon followed, motioned by their sacred sailors. The bald one was black like an African. He wore an orange shirt with black sport pants. His shoes were soccer type, colored orange. His armguards were orange in colors around both of his wrist.

Travis could see the card in Lawrence's right armguard. He had brown eyes. An orange cloak like Travis' was around Lawrence's body, with the hood on his head. He had a necklace around his neck with a cut ruby in the center. The teen with spiked hair looked like a native Red Indian, with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a white martial arts uniform on him, with white armguards on both wrists. His armguards were white in color.

A white cloak was around his body, with the hood on his head. White martial arts shoes were on his feet. He had a necklace around his neck with a cut diamond in the center.

"Just how long have you two been watching us?" Marissa asked.

Lawrence kept silent and so did Kelly, but not for long.

"... Since the Skeletimon attacked her." Kelly nodded towards Emily.

Lawrence elbowed Kelly in his stomach. Kelly grunted and Emily gasped.

"I'll even say that the Skeletimon legion was after us." Shomon added.

"You what?!" Emily bellowed.

Travis was a quick blur, ready to snatch Lawrence by the neck, but he was knocked back by Ememon. Otazoidmon quickly jumped in front of his sacred sailor to protect him from any further attack. Lawrence growled and glared at Kelly.

"What did I tell you?!" He bellowed.

Kelly grinned and shrugged, "Do as you feel please, none hasn't been justified from you yet." He stated.

"You little..." Lawrence started, bellowing.

"You were watching us all the time!" Shetamon exclaimed.

"And you little cowards didn't help us?! You are both coward scum indeed, not to mention with your 'faithful' soul-warriors." Ranbimon snorted.

Lawrence blinked and turned to them. Kelly lowered his face shoulders in shame. Ememon snarled and Shomon lowered his head.

"You have every right to slash at us. We agreed with Lawrence." Shomon whispered.

Lawrence grinned and Kelly sighed, closing his eyes.

"You were the first to follow and first to crack." Lawrence chuckled.

"We're sacred sailors..." Marissa begun.

"Sacred sailors bullshit!" Lawrence bellowed. "If we were anything close to comrades, we would've helped!" He hissed.

"But sometimes it's just good to watch and observe." Repelmon started. "Believe me, I know. Even with comrades, it best sometimes to just stay out of a fight or battle." He stated.

* * *

"Are you pathetic sailors over yet?" A voice questioned.

The group turned their heads towards the voice. A new codelimin and Repelmon or the soul-warriors didn't sense him. Repelmon recognized him away.

"Hybromon!" Repelmon gasped.

"And are you all gonna keep fighting, or are you going to get on with your search?" Hybromon asked.

"How did you know about the search?" Otazoidmon asked.

"I've been watching all of you closely since each one of you entered this quadrant. The spirit is not far from here, but hurry... One of Spheremon's legions is after it. Its several yards to the south-east. The spirit is underground. I should warn you about the legion; it isn't normal." Hybromon informed and flew away out of sight.

The falling raindrops returned to the group's senses with Hybromon gone.

"Underground? Excellent! We'll get out of this blasted rain." Ememon muttered.

"Not for long, for once we have the spirit..." Repelmon glanced at Travis and turned around. "... We'll have to head to my house for new plans." He explained.

"Let's get going then." Marissa urged.

"I must urge you all to fight off Spheremon's legion. Only I; Otazoidmon and Travis would go underground." Repelmon decided.

"Great!" Lawrence hissed.

"The least you could do since you didn't help out with Skeletimon!" Emily hissed back

"Introductions would be done later. Let's move it." Repelmon nodded and took the lead to the south-east.

"Keep your distance from me." Travis warned, following Repelmon.

"Oh, don't worry I will keep my distance." Lawrence assured.

* * *

"There's only one codelimin there. Where's the legion?" Lawrence asked.

"Not normal." Repelmon muttered.

"What?" Ememon asked.

"Mirage codelimin. The legion is mirage type codelimin." Repelmon whispered.

"Shit." Shomon whispered.

"We'll have to hold them back, even if we don't see them." Ranbimon decided.

They had reached the entrance to underground and only one codelimin was sighted.

"Who's the codelimin anyway?" Kelly asked.

"Forcemon." Shomon replied.

"He's easy. I'm worried about the mirage ones." Shetamon whispered.

"Let's do this!" Lawrence grinned.

Four pillars of light were unleashed through the rain towards the soul-warriors. With the distraction: Repelmon; Otazoidmon and Travis hurried to the entrance, disappearing underground.

"EMEMON DICRENOL..."  
"... PRIMON!"

"SHOMON DICRENOL..."  
"... PUPIMON!"

"RANBIMON DICRENOL..."  
"... SONIC VAILMON!"

"SHETAMON DICRENOL..."  
"... SHAKIKAMON!"

The sacred sailors held their ground, while their soul-warriors took the charge. Pupimon was the first to unleash an attack, deadly ahead. He just had to hit one of the mirage codelimin. Once sighted, Pupimon won't have any difficulty anymore since he would be able to sense it, even if it was invisible again.

"Hero Force!" Pupimon yelled.

The attack soared on ahead, eventually slamming into one of the codelimin. Pupimon instantly recognized it. The legion was a Miragemon, with Forcemon in the lead. Miragemon instantly turned invisible again, but Pupimon was onto him. Primon chose his foe as Forcemon. He flew straight towards him and flew a kick into his chin, but Forcemon caught it with his hands, crossed under his chin. Primon quickly retreated.

"Rose Fist!" Shakikamon yelled.

Her attacked slammed into one of the Miragemon and he blurred into appearance. Shakikamon charged him quickly, able to sense him like Pupimon, even when he was invisible. Miragemon was too late to turn invisible, with Shakikamon slamming her fist into his chest. Miragemon gasped. Shakikamon jumped back.

"Spiral Flames!" She yelled.

The attack collided with Miragemon and he dissolved.

"Mirage Sand!" A voice yelled.

Shakikamon sensed it coming and quickly turned around.

"Heroine Shield!" She yelled.

Her shield blocked the attack from harming her. Shakikamon sighed, but the battle was far from being over.

"Sonic Cosmos!" Sonic Vailmon yelled.

The attack slammed into one of the invisible Miragemon, turning in visible and instantly vaporizing him. Sonic Vailmon randomly chose her next target and prepared to unleash it from the sky that she was flapping in.

* * *

Repelmon landed with ease into the underground tunnel. Both Otazoidmon and Travis landed with their knees knelt to reduce harm. All three of them rushed deep into the tunnel, with the light getting denser, the further away from the entrance. All three stopped when it was too dark to continue.

"Otazoidmon, if you would please." Travis requested.

He couldn't see Otazoidmon for the moment, but he knew that Otazoidmon agreed with him.

"Emerald Lightning!" Otazoidmon's voice yelled.

Green lightning flashed ahead, igniting both rows of torches, turning the dark tunnel into somewhat lit up one. With sight returned, the three continued on their way. Eventually they stumbled onto the shining chamber. The three just stared at the center of the chamber. The walls of the chamber seemed to give off green light. It was pretty strange and awkward for Travis.

"... It's still here." Repelmon whispered.

Their eyes were on the human spirit of twinkle floating in the air in the center of the room. Below it was a tomb with a few stairs going up to it. Travis approached it slowly and carefully. Otazoidmon and Repelmon stayed at the entrance.

"What happens if he isn't the one?" Otazoidmon asked.

"He'd turn into stone; melt down, and vaporize." Repelmon replied, whispering.

Otazoidmon winced and turned back to watching Travis.

"Let's hope he's the one then." Otazoidmon whispered.

Repelmon only nodded with his mouth shut. Travis walked up the few steps and stopped in front of the tomb. He reached his hand towards the human spirit and both Travis and the human spirit glowed green. Once inches away, the spirit sucked itself into Travis, through his arm. The light in the room dimmed and the human spirit of twinkle blurred on Travis, as a holograph then vanished. A strong earthquake was felt around the quadrant.

* * *

Back in the sacred sailors time and their earth, a strong earthquake occurred around the whole planet, stronger than 7 degrees on the Richter scale. Enemies on the Vailonia and Israeliana front stopped their fighting, as they felt the strong earthquake. In the Budia frontier, Budian tanks with Israeliana tanks and Samukaze tanks stopped, the earthquake swept under them in both war fronts. In homes in Malis, humans felt the strong tremor under them.

What was totally strange was that no other living creature, animal or plant, whether in the air, water or ground, felt the tremor. Submarines submerged underwater felt it, as did warships on the surface. Even glasses in Malis homes didn't shake. The tremor was tremendously strong, but yet gentle, not leaving any damage behind once it left. It left the humans on Earth confused, with the mysteriousness stuck to the tremor. Since it wasn't originated from Earth, the source wasn't known.

* * *

"Whoa." Otazoidmon gasped, keeping his balance from the tremor.

A moment later the glow on Travis faded away and he collapsed into unconsciousness. Otazoidmon and Repelmon rushed over to him.

* * *

Back on the surface, with the tremor felt the Miragemon legion withdrew with Forcemon in the rear. Even the raining stopped.

"Dammit! He got the spirit!" Forcemon cursed, whispering as he withdrew.

The sacred sailors blinked and Sonic Vailmon; Shakikamon, and Pupimon glowed their respective colors and shrunk.

"PUPIMON DICRENOL..."  
"... SHOMON."

"SHAKIKAMON DICRENOL..."  
"... SHETAMON."

"SONIC VAILMON DICRENOL..."  
"... RANBIMON."

Primon stayed in his evolved form. The sacred sailors and their soul-warriors watched Spheremon's legion withdraw, wide-eyed from the tremor.

"What the heck was that?" Marissa asked, whispering.

"It probably came from the human spirit of twinkle." Shetamon replied.

"What happened down there?" Lawrence asked.

"Let's go down and check... It's weird that the rain stopped. By the way, why's Primon still in his evolved form?" Emily asked.

"Help might be needed down there, or a second wave might be sent against us." Primon shrugged.

"You said it bud." Lawrence agreed.

The sacred sailors with their soul-warriors rushed down into the entrance.

* * *

They rushed through the lighted tunnel and eventually into the chamber, noticing Otazoidmon and Repelmon beside the unconscious Travis. They all rushed over, accept for Lawrence and Primon.

"What happened?" Marissa asked, on Travis' side.

"The human spirit is overwhelming. You surely have felt the tremor. It was felt all over the quadrant. Spheremon knows for sure what's happened. Such incidents happen when a human is chosen to become unique and more powerful than any normal human. That's just one condition though. Let's keep this between us." Repelmon whispered.

Emily and the rest nodded.

"Explain more." Shetamon requested.

"This happened twice so far here in this quadrant. This was the third time such incident happened. The first time was when Ancient Tolamon showed his power to the ancient spirits, proving himself. The second time was when this quadrant became a quadrant: part of the Digi-World." Repelmon explained.

Kelly blinked, "You mean to say that this was an independent lone world?" He asked.

"Sure was, before it became the fifth quadrant. Anyway, the same was felt all around the earth in your time sacred sailors. Once free to become owned, power is unleashed through selective worlds; dimensions, and times to inform it of the power freed and unleashed, if the power is pure good that is. In this case: the freedom of the human spirit of twinkle." Repelmon explained.

"Our world felt the tremor?!" Lawrence exclaimed, coming over with Primon.

"Forget that! How could the human spirit be free? Travis holds it now." Marissa stated.

"That's true, but by waiting, it is like its suffering and caged, or cornered. Freed, it's free to move around or share its memories and secrets. Once a person holds a spirit, they're free spirits because they can share their memories and secrets, move around when the holder summons it. Travis needs some basic medical treatment. May someone go back to Tamuya Peak's medical center and get it?" Repelmon requested.

"First aid you mean?" Lawrence asked.

Repelmon turned to him, nodding.

"I and Primon are on it." Lawrence decided.

Both he and Primon rushed out of the chamber, into the tunnel.

"What about us?" Shomon asked.

"We'll head to my house. Do you think you can carry him, at least until we reach the surface Kelly?" Repelmon asked.

"Sure." Kelly nodded.

He stood up, and Marissa and Emily supported Travis, while Repelmon got him on his feet. Kelly grabbed hold of Travis, releasing him from Marissa's and Emily's support. Kelly straightened up, and held tightly onto Travis' arms and legs. He walked out of the chamber, with Otazoidmon and Shomon be his sides. Marissa and Emily, with their soul-warriors, and Repelmon all took the lead ahead of Kelly.

* * *

Ranbimon was the first to fly out and she helped Emily up. Once on surface, Emily helped Marissa up and Ranbimon helped Shetamon up. Repelmon flew up through the hole and landed gently onto the ground, through his carrot launchers, using them as jets. Once Kelly; Shomon, and Otazoidmon reached the hole, Otazoidmon flew up. Shetamon helped Shomon up, and Otazoidmon and Marissa helped Kelly to pull Travis up.

They laid him on the ground.

"When did the rain stop?" Repelmon asked.

"Once the tremor started." Ranbimon replied.

Repelmon chuckled, "Interesting." He remarked.

Emily and Marissa helped Kelly up and onto the surface. Once on the ground, Kelly dropped onto his butt and panted heavily.

"Who'll carry him now?" Otazoidmon asked.

"I will." Ranbimon volunteered.

"No." Repelmon shook his head. "Flying would slow us down; we need to stay on the ground." He informed.

"I'll carry him then." Shomon decided.

"Do it." Kelly panted.

"SHOMON DICRENOL..."  
"... PUPIMON!"

"Not so fast now. Let's help him up." Repelmon decided.

Marissa and Otazoidmon helped Travis onto Pupimon's back. Pupimon made sure he was secure, with his face buried, but safely breathing, in his mane. Kelly stood up and dusted himself off. Repelmon took the lead and Pupimon followed. Marissa; Shetamon and Otazoidmon stayed beside Pupimon and Travis. Kelly; Emily and Ranbimon took the rear.

* * *

Primon had Lawrence in his arms, tucked securely around them. Primon was flying above the jungle and Lawrence had his eyes closed, as not to look down. Primon grunted, noticing some Stukamon heading towards him. Primon picked up speed and rushed through them, with Stukamon breaking formation, startled and letting Primon through. Stukamon kept going on with their duties, deciding not to pursue.

After a few minutes Tamuya Peak appeared in the horizon and Primon once again picked up speed towards it. A few moments later and Lawrence, with his eyes still closed, felt them going sharply upwards. He concluded that they reached the mountain and were going to its peak now, which he was correct in. Wind rushed passed them, with Primon's ascending. A circular gate in the outer edge of the mountain spiraled open and Primon went through it. It closed behind him.

Primon straightened himself and continued on flying, towards the medical center. Once at the entrance, Primon landed and let go of Lawrence. Lawrence opened his eyes and sighed, with his legs finally on solid ground.

"No time to waste." He whispered and went in with Primon.

They approached Nursewomon, with all three stopping in front of each other.

"What's wrong?" Nursewomon asked.

"We need first aid to take back." Primon replied.

"For what?" Nursewomon asked.

"Travis now holds the human spirit of twinkle and is unconscious; we need the first aid for caution." Lawrence replied.

"That's great!" Nursewomon exclaimed. "So that's what caused the tremor." She whispered.

"Please ma'am..." Lawrence requested politely. "We're in a hurry." He stated.

"Uh yes. Right away, don't go anywhere." Nursewomon nodded and walked away.

Lawrence and Primon took a seat, and waited for Nursewomon to return. Moments later Nursewomon returned, carrying one of the first aid kits. Lawrence took it and thanked her. He and Primon waved bye, and left Tamuya Peak, heading back to... they didn't know where yet.

* * *

Travis groaned, opening his eyes. His eyesight was blurry at first, but it quickly adjusted.

"Good, you're awake." Otazoidmon's voice sighed.

Travis blinked and sat up, turning his head towards Otazoidmon.

"Where are we?" Travis asked.

"We're in Repelmon's underground home. Lawrence and Primon found us after some hard searching, and brought a first aid kit back from Tamuya Peak's medical center. We're all fine and safe here. The others are in the next room." Otazoidmon explained.

Travis nodded and put his head back on the soft pillow, staring at the wooden ceiling.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Five hours, the most. How does it feel?" Otazoidmon asked.

Memories not his own flashed through Travis' mind.

"What?" He asked. "Having a spirit in me? It makes me feel that I have company inside myself, that I'm not alone." He replied.

Otazoidmon raised his eyebrow, "Neat answer. Sure does explains it." He whispered.

COMING UP!

"This is her turn."

"I can't believe it!"

"That's two Animal Souls down."

... AND MORE! EPISODE 4: CHILL OF THE SNOW LEOPARD, TRANQUILITY OF PEACE

_Through the skies - Into sheep clouds - Travel through time... Ancestors through time - Sink into the ground - Rise revived - Forgotten legend... And sacred sailors - Weapon of Kestian - Sacred Animal Souls awaken! For protection... Seal! Spheres of dominance... and evil... Hudidos Hyper and Periral form! Sealing of Fifth Quadrant!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Damn! I surprised myself! This has got to be one of the best episodes or chapters I have written yet! By the way, don't be surprised if you readers are going to mostly meet new codelimin of mine, since the huge majority living in Kestian Quadrant is new, not shown from the seasons; movies; mangas or even card game.

Pooh ooh if you think it's bad and I'm sorry if you have a negative thought about it, but I'm keeping this episode the way it is and I'm not going to change it. On with the new codelimin that showed up in this wonderful episode.

© ® Ammaar Al-Jallad

**Stukamon:**

Stukamon were half mechanic and half bird. Their chest was metallic, their wings feathered. Their feet was talons, but in the middle are singular wheels. The face was metallic, of that of an eagle. Their name was short for Stuka Monster, from the Stuka Dive-Bombers of the Germans in WW2. They were air artillery and they could attack while on the ground. Spheremon used them for bombarding cities or towns he would invade. Stukamon weren't strong enough to hike up Tamuya Peak, all the way to the top, so Tamuya Peak was safe from them. Airmon were the only capable ones of flying that high and that sharp.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Android Grasl Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Rainbow Codelimin

Attacks: Dive Bomber; Torpedo Passage

**Ememon:**

Ememon was an owl on two legs. He was a humanoid figure. His armor was smooth and tightly around his body, but emerald in color. His arms were white human; his hands were paws of a lion's. Owl wings were on his back, green in color. A long lion's tail was attached to his lower back bone. His legs were human, his feet were of horses' hooves. He had whiskers like a cat and his eyes were green, his face was humanoid. His skin was white in color like a dolphin's. The crest of myths was on his upper right shoulder carved in green. His half upper face was that of an owl, with an upper beak, with the lower half of his face being that of a human. He's a Juvenile Sewiril Copedam. He's Jerebi type. His disciple or sailor dubbed him Prince.

His attack is: _Hexagonal Crystal_, particles form around Ememon's wings while Ememon's launches the particles into his right fist. Ememon launches an energized Hexagonal shaped crystal from his right fist that is colored green. It burns opponents deeply. It leaves blood tracks on humans but the human's burns aren't so deep as a Codelimin's.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Owl Copedam

Attacks: Hexagonal Crystal

**Shomon:**

Shomon was Lucemon's height. He had a star, five edged, with a circle at each edge and lines connecting the small circles on Shomon's forehead. He was divine type. There were only two Codelimin that were divine type: Shomon and Calumon. Shomon had white fur all around his body. His back was up straight. He had a white mane, but it's unnoticeable. He's Grace Actonal's soul-warrior. His feet were horse type, his arms were lion type with razor sharp claws. Shomon's eyes were blue. He had powers like Calumon, but stronger. He understands his powers and could control them. Shomon was short for show monster or shower monster.

His attack is: _Divine Shower_, a rare and powerful technique for a juvenile form. It can be done two ways: one from the sky and the other from behind him. Shomon freezes in his position, glaring towards his opponent. He has his arms out and down. With a powerful deafening roaring, powerful spheres of pure white holy energy heads towards the opponent, with no chance in missing him.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Divine Jerebi Life Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Divine Shower

**Hybromon:**

It was a few inches taller than an average teenager. Its face was that of Agnimon's, but with brown eyes, its hair was smooth and long at the sides, purple colored like Fairymon's. The same horn of Blitzmon's was on its forehead. It had the tail of Garmmon or Kendo/Blade Garurumon. Its wings was like the wings of Vritramon or Burning Greymon, but shorter. A green head band was below its horn, the head band was like that of Chakmon's. Its hands and arms was that of Lobomon's, or Wolfmon's. Its legs was those of Ravemon's, or Löwemon's. It's chest was that of Kori Ikkakumon's, or Blizzardmon's. Hybromon is known to have a virus that would control it and turn it evil.

Rank: Twistal

Attribute: Composition Jerebi Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Rainbow Codelimin

Attacks: Solar Flame; Flame Wing; Blizzard Hurricane; Wind Mane; Light Siege; Darkness Repel; Negative Lightning

**Forcemon:**

Two green eyes looking through a helmet like the ones worn on the knights. Silver plating on his arms; legs and chest. Two swords in their sheaths on his back in an X form. Five claws on his hands and feet. Forcemon was an excellent elite soldier. The plating were perfect protection for him. Currently, he was corrupted by a virus named as the 'Genocide Virus'. He could take any Digimon down, even Mate! His level is Maturity of Sewiril Copedam. He's Meric Lancer type.

His attacks are: _Brutal Slice_, Force uses one of his sword and slices through the opponent. _Quintuplet Claws_, Forcemon rips his opponents with his claws.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Mirage Meric Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Rainbow Codelimin

Attacks: Brutal Slice; Quintuplet Claws

**Pupimon:**

He's the size of Aquilamon. His face was that of a horse. He had a white single horn on his head. He had white wings on his chest. His figure and form was that of a horse. His feet were that of a lion's, while his tail was white like a horse. He had a white mane. His eyes were blue. The same shape that's on Shomon was on Pupimon's head. His height was that of Garurumon's. The shape was the divine crest of life.

His attack is: _Hero Force_, Clones of Pupimon's wings are launched from his wings along with the single horn. The wings and horn combine together to form a white huge sphere. The sphere slams into a Codelimin blasting him to smithereens.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Divine Jerebi Life Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Hero Force

**Miragemon:**

Miragemon were excellent in transparent and sudden attacks. They were transparent Codelimin so nobody knows how they truly look. They are Meric Mate Lancer type of the Sewiril Copedam.

Its attacks are: _Mirage Sand_, sends a high speed gust of wind filled with sand towards the opponent, it's strong enough to blow the opponent several feet back. _Mirror Reflector_ is a defensive mechanism but it is also used as an offense.

Rank: Mate

Attribute: Mirage Meric Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Rainbow Codelimin

Attacks: Mirage Sand; Mirror Reflector

**Primon:**

Primon was Angemon's height. His beautiful emerald eyes weren't hidden. He was humanoid in figure, with short black smooth hair. He wore a green emerald crown around his head, with a green emerald ring around his middle finger on his right hand. His shoes were made of pure emerald. He wore a pure emerald shirt and pure sapphire pants. One pair of pure emerald wings was on his back. Primon was short for Prince Monster.

His attack is: _Imperial Freeze_, he releases green emerald energy from his fists freezing the opponent, a second blast would shatter the figure and vaporize it. He releases the energy in two waves, first from his left fist then from his right fist. _Emerald Cyclone_, Primon is to be flying in the air. He flies at the opponent and spins around himself, for himself to turn into a spiral continuous eight heading towards the opponent.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Angel Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Owl Copedam

Attacks: Imperial Freeze; Emerald Cyclone

**Shakikamon:**

Shakikamon was at the height of an average grown adult woman. She was wearing a blue dress over her human skin that was easy to maneuver and move in. She wore blue mountain gloves on her hands with a blue belt around her waist. Her eyes were blue while her hair was yellow: long and smooth. She wore blue snow leopard boots. She wore a dark blue headscarf around her head, covering her blonde hair. On her headscarf were speckles of black flames. She's maturity level of the Mulige Soul-Warriors. Her type was Humanoid Jerebi. She was once known as Heroinemon, and was once dubbed Illumon. She was renamed to Shakikamon on the 4th of November 2007, Sunday. Shakikamon was short for Shakika Monster, which Shakika one of the Arabic terms for sister.

Her attacks are: _Rose Fist_, Shakikamon punches her right closed fist, releasing a rose beam towards the opponent. _Heroine Shield_, Shakikamon closes her fists together into one fist, a big transparent shield is formed in front of her. _Spiral Flames_, Shakikamon slashes her hand, open, in any direction releasing rose colored spiraled flames.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Humanoid Jerebi Mulige Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Rose Fist; Heroine Shield; Spiral Flames; Nightmare Scream

**Sonic Vailmon:**

The same height as Aquilamon, Sonic Vailmon was a mixture of Aquilamon and Garudamon. She looked like an eagle, with two pairs of wings, both pairs rainbow colored, her feet were talons. Her feathers was colored pink and bright. Her eyes were still brown, with a few pink bangs over her forehead. She was muscular with the face of an eagle. No scripture was on her forehead. She was a jerebi bird type in the maturity level. Her speeds can rival any of the fastest flight Codelimin. She's in love with Centermon.

Her attacks are: _Sonic Spinner_, Sonic Vailmon spins once at sonic speed, releasing a sonic pink colored spiral pulse towards the opponent, forcing it several yard back. _Sonic Rainbows_, Sonic Vailmon's two pairs of wings glow brightly. Sonic Vailmon flaps them once, releasing four rainbow arches towards the opponent, blasting it, at sonic speed. _Sonic Cosmos_, Sonic Vailmon forms a cosmic cloud in front of her and launches it towards the opponent, vaporizing it, at sonic speed. If not controlled, Sonic Vailmon could loss her aim and hit something else, or even kill herself.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Bird Jerebi Mulige Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Sonic Spinner; Sonic Rainbows; Sonic Cosmos


	4. Chill of the Snow Leopard

_Sealing of Fifth Quadrant_

_By: Scentomon_

_Episode 4: 'Chill of the Snow Leopard, Tranquility of Peace'_

_Through the skies - Into sheep clouds - Travel through time... Ancestors through time - Sink into the ground - Rise revived - Forgotten legend... And sacred sailors - Weapon of Kestian - Sacred Animal Souls awaken! For protection... Seal! Spheres of dominance... and evil... Hudidos Hyper and Periral form! Sealing of Fifth Quadrant!_

**Flashback:** Emily here, let's have a log back summary of previous events. Lot's of stuff has happened during the previous events. Lawrence and Kelly turned out to be the two remaining sacred sailors and there was obvious hostility between Travis and Lawrence, cut short by some codelimin named Hybromon. He told us some stuff and we headed on our way, to fight off Spheremon's legion, while Travis; Otazoidmon and Repelmon went underground.

Only moments later a huge tremor was felt, sending the legion withdrawing almost immediately. The tremor also made the rain stop. Everything is fine now, as we're all in Repelmon's underground home. What's our next goal? On with the conclusion.

* * *

Travis stepped out of his room, with Otazoidmon beside him, closing the door behind him. The sacred sailors with their soul-warriors and Repelmon turned to see Travis awake. Marissa smiled and rushed over, embracing him. She startled Travis, but somehow it felt right and he returned the embrace.

"I would ask you how you feel from it, but I have an idea, so there's no need." Repelmon started.

Shetamon walked over to Otazoidmon's side.

"Did you tell him anything of what's happened?" Shetamon asked, whispering.

Otazoidmon blinked, "Um, some stuff." He whispered.

"I knew that you were the leader when I first saw you. The others introduced themselves, care to introduce yourself?" Kelly asked.

Marissa blushed, realizing then of the other people in the room. Travis smiled and let go of her, with Marissa staying by his side.

"Name's Travis Actonal of Vailonia and this is Otazoidmon, if you didn't know that." Travis introduced.

"And your card?" Shomon asked.

Travis raised his eyebrow, "Just how much do you two know about me?" He asked.

Lawrence didn't turn his head, "Basically nothing. The others refused to motion any info about you. I and Kelly, with our soul-warriors are intelligent enough to know that you're the leader. Care to tell us your card?" He asked.

Travis sighed, "Myths." He simply replied.

"Gralen." Lawrence stated.

"Life here." Kelly added.

Travis raised his eyebrow, "Cool." He nodded.

Travis took his seat in the room, with Marissa; Shetamon and Otazoidmon.

"So what now?" Travis asked.

"Most of us are heading off towards the Land of Hacker, Polar Region of Kestian Quadrant. There Marissa should receive her snow leopard animal soul." Repelmon explained.

"What do you mean by most of us?" Otazoidmon asked.

Lawrence grinned.

"You and Travis are going to stay..." Repelmon started.

Immediately, Travis and Otazoidmon stood up.

"What?! We can't just stay here and do nothing!" Travis complained.

"Don't be a spoiled brat Vailonian, the rest of us would be with Marissa and Shetamon, as a team... Or is it that you're afraid of losing Marissa to one of us?" Lawrence asked, grinning.

Travis blushed, but sill chuckled. He folded his arms and sat back down with Otazoidmon.

"Losing Marissa to you or Kelly? Come on! I'm not worried about that. Marissa has more common sense than that." Travis returned the grin.

Lawrence blinked, his grin fading.

"What are you saying?" Lawrence asked.

"Are you saying that we're losers and Marissa deserves better than us?" Kelly added.

Marissa snorted, "Of course I deserve better than you two." She muttered.

"Want Hybromon to come back?" Repelmon hastily questioned, before it could get worse.

Ememon and Shomon both shrugged, "Let him." They replied in unison.

Repelmon sighed, 'I'll have to get used to this.' He thought.

"The reason way you're staying Travis and Otazoidmon, is for training." Repelmon informed.

"Are you going to train us?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Dear god no. I'll be with the rest." Repelmon replied.

"Then who'll be our trainer?" Travis asked.

'This is turning quite interesting.' Emily thought.

'The fight's over though.' Ranbimon thought, sighing.

"Allow me to introduce to you all... You can show yourself now... friend!" Repelmon allowed.

A fox Digimon in red fur appeared entering from another door, other than from the door Travis and Otazoidmon came from. The fox stood behind Repelmon.

"Everybody, this is Denmon. He's an excellent warrior and seasoned in battles. He would be the one training you two." Repelmon introduced.

Travis opened his mouth slightly, only to shut it again. Otazoidmon stared blankly at him.

"Nice to meet you all." Denmon greeted.

"Travis Actonal from Faith of Vailonia and his soul-warrior Otazoidmon." Repelmon introduced the two, pointing at them.

"So I'll be training these two then, eh?" Denmon asked, approaching Travis and Otazoidmon.

Repelmon nodded, "Sure will."

"They seem worthy enough." Denmon accepted, nodding.

'Worthy enough?!' Travis thought, growling in his mind.

'Who does this code brat think he's dealing with? I'll teach him some lessons.' Otazoidmon thought, deciding.

"Well, the rest of us should be on our way. Denmon would tell you where Land of Hacker is once the heat up training is done, so you could get to us." Repelmon explained, standing up.

Lawrence; Ememon; Kelly; Shomon; Emily; Ranbimon; Marissa and Shetamon all stood up with him.

"Before I forget, you have no saying in this Travis and Otazoidmon, but Lawrence and Ememon are both co-leaders after you two." Repelmon acknowledged.

"What?!" Travis exclaimed.

"These two punks! No way!" Otazoidmon exclaimed.

Repelmon motioned Denmon over to him, with death glares shared between Travis and Lawrence, Otazoidmon and Ememon.

"What is it?" Denmon asked, whispering.

"If you don't mind, teach them the value of teamwork and manners also." Repelmon replied, whispering.

Denmon nodded, "I don't mind." He decided.

"Good." Repelmon remarked, patting Denmon on the shoulder.

He left the room, going through the door that Denmon came through. The rest followed him. Travis and Otazoidmon stood their ground, glaring at Lawrence and Ememon as they passed. Lawrence and Ememon just grinned back. Shetamon and Marissa were the last in line.

"Take it easy." Shetamon whispered.

Otazoidmon nodded, "I'll try."

"Listen to Denmon please." Marissa whispered.

Travis huffed, "We'll see."

Marissa sighed and with Shetamon left the room, following the others. Denmon closed the door behind them. There was still one more door that Travis and Otazoidmon didn't know what was behind it. Denmon walked over to the door and motioned Travis and Otazoidmon to follow him.

* * *

Denmon closed the door behind him. Travis and Otazoidmon opened their mouth is surprise. They were in a massive room with all sorts of training gear: weapons, armor; boxing ring and even wrestling mats. Otazoidmon turned to Denmon.

"I'll teach you some manners." Otazoidmon growled. "Emerald Lightning!" He yelled.

With a flick of his finger, Denmon vaporized Otazoidmon's attack, way before the attack hit him.

"Fine! Let's do it the hard way then." Travis decided. "Do it Otazoidmon."

"OTAZOIDMON DICRENOL..."  
"... COLAMON!"

Denmon sighed, shaking his head. Colamon charged at Denmon, leaving Travis vulnerable for attack. Demon noticed and rushed at Colamon. Taken by surprise, Colamon couldn't stop his charge and Denmon punched him hard in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Colamon was sent flying into the air, back rolling onto the mats. Denmon didn't stop and continued on with his charge towards Travis. Travis gasped.

Colamon moaned and rubbed his forehead. He was on all four and he raised his head towards Travis, noticing the immediate danger. Colamon instantly got back onto his feet and flew to intercept Denmon.

"You mustn't always relay on your soul-warrior." Denmon advised.

"Uh?" Travis asked.

He put his arms in front of his head by instinct. Denmon knew that and slid his legs under Travis', knocking him backwards onto the ground. Denmon leaped onto Travis, but Colamon came in quality time and rammed his head into Denmon. Denmon wasn't fazed through, taking Colamon with and in midair, kicking him backwards, off of him. Colamon adjusted his flight and landed safely on the ground. Denmon was on all four, staring at Colamon.

He nodded, impressed.

"I guess I don't have to teach you two teamwork. It seems that both of you know the advantage value of it." Denmon stated.

Travis hastily got back to his feet and clenched his hands into one fist. He went over Denmon and was about to ram him in the back, but Denmon sensed it and rolled out of the way. Travis stopped himself in time from ramming into the ground.

"Trav? We have a problem." Colamon stated.

"You're telling me? This guys knows his stuff." Travis remarked.

Denmon grinned, getting back onto his feet.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER...

Denmon took out the map of the Fifth Quadrant and spread it across the main room table. He showed it to Travis and Otazoidmon. Denmon pointed on a region.

"This is Land of Hacker, Polar Region in Kestian Quadrant. All you need to know is the directions and you'll do fine." Denmon explained.

"Judging from the time that passed, I'd say they need our help." Otazoidmon stated.

"It takes time to get there. You two need to hurry." Denmon urged.

"What about you?" Travis asked.

"I'll be waiting here." Denmon replied.

Travis nodded and he left the room with Otazoidmon. Travis stopped once he got into the other room. He gasped.

"Wow. I never thought... Let's go." Travis sighed.

Travis and Otazoidmon walked and stopped in front of the elevator's entrance, the door automatically opened. Travis and Otazoidmon stepped in and the door closed behind them. Automatically, the elevator started moving.

"We're quick learners, aren't we?" Otazoidmon asked.

'We sure are pal.' Travis thought.

'He taught us a lot.' Otazoidmon remarked.

Travis nodded silently. The elevator stopped moving and the door opened up. Travis and Otazoidmon walked out into the jungle. The door closed behind them.

"Well... Here it goes." Travis whispered.

He jerked his head skywards. His Myths Armguard glow green and green light engulfed Travis' whole body. Otazoidmon stepped away.

"SOUL HARNESS!"

Travis' clothes ripped off of him and were instantly replaced by owl feathers. His arms changed into wings and his legs into owl talons. Travis' face changed to an owl face, with the beak. A black headband flared around his forehead, with a cut emerald in the center front. His eyes were green.

"... SEWIRIMON!"

"My turn." Otazoidmon remarked.

"OTAZOIDMON DICRENOL..."  
"... COLAMON!"

Both Sewirimon and Colamon took to the air, flying towards Land of Hacker, above the vegetation.

* * *

As for the others, they all reached Land of Hacker. Shakikamon and Primon descended to the ground and let go of their sailors. Sonic Vailmon descended with them and Emily slid off of Sonic Vailmon's wing, onto the ground. Pupimon appeared and stopped near them. Kelly hopped off of his soul-warrior. Marissa shivered.

"It certainly is cold." She muttered.

"I'd say. Land of Hacker has temperatures more extreme than those on the Polar Regions on earth." A voice commented from behind.

The all turned around and saw Repelmon painfully approaching them. Primon floated into the air and zoomed towards Repelmon, helping him. With Primon's help, Repelmon reached the group. Repelmon collapsed on his knees, panting hard, taking time to calm down.

"We're here. Now what?" Lawrence asked.

They all heard a hoot and Repelmon perked his ears, understanding it. They others were confused.

'That was quick.' Repelmon thought.

A huge owl appeared behind them and they turned their attention to it. Without warning, a spiraling blizzard went upwards, forcing the owl into it and covered him from their view.

"How did he do that?" Shakikamon asked.

"It wasn't him." Repelmon replied.

Primon blinked, "Bad Company." He understood.

The owl burst out of the spinning blizzard and crashed onto the snow, on his stomach. He glowed green and shrunk back to a barely conscious Travis. Marissa gasped. The blizzard started to combine together.

"Emerald Ring!" A voice yelled.

An attack headed towards the forming snow shape. It quickly finished and the codelimin in the shadows leaped to the side, avoiding the attack. The attack collided into the ground and exploded, next to Travis, sending him rolling away from it. Snow flew in the air from the collision. Travis groaned, his consciousness completely restored. He stood onto his feet and rubbed his forehead, walking towards the group.

"Nasty fall." Lawrence whispered.

Travis didn't glance at Lawrence, but he definitely heard him. Travis made no move of hatred or annoyance. It was like he completely ignored the comment. Repelmon moaned, upon recognizing the codelimin.

"Polamon." He whispered.

Colamon came zooming towards Polamon at low altitude, like what he did with Denmon. With any luck, he would succeed against Polamon. Polamon saw the mad charge coming and knew that Colamon was too fast to avoid. Colamon rammed into Polamon's chest, knocking the air out of him. Colamon shrieked, immediately withdrawing from the freezing cold temperature. Colamon held his head in his hands and collapsed onto his knee.

Polamon was inches away from him. Travis prepared himself and Repelmon noticed, he shook his head. Travis growled, completely ignoring Repelmon. He jumped into the air.

"SOUL HARNESS!"  
"... SEWIRIMON!"

Repelmon sighed. Sewirimon soared downwards towards Polamon.

"Don't! You touch him and you'll freeze!" Colamon shrieked, warning.

Sewirimon stopped his charge in right timing.

"Close range combat won't do any good." Primon noticed.

"We'll have to maneuver around him and use ranged attacks." Shakikamon decided.

Sewirimon blinked, "Twinkle Shower!" He yelled.

Polamon flashed away in a chilling breeze. Sewirimon stopped his attack, before he unleashed it. A voice laughed loudly. Everyone turned their attention towards it. The figure stopped laughing and looked at the group.

"Polamon is mate." He commented.

In a blur, the figure was gone.

Pupimon growled, "I'll attack anyways! Hero Force!" He yelled.

He unleashed his attack forward, between Sewirimon and Colamon, but the attack collided with nothing.

"Here I am." Polamon replied.

Pupimon gasped, turning his head. Polamon was going to strike Pupimon, but Primon quickly shoved him away fast enough that he won't get chilled. Pupimon sighed.

"Thanks." He thanked.

Primon nodded. The group tightened around each other in a small circle, covering every direction and not giving enough space for Polamon to surprise them from behind. Only Sewirimon and Colamon were out of the circle. Sewirimon landed.

"Dicrenol." He whispered.

Sewirimon shrunk and returned back to Travis. Instantly, Travis put his hood on over his head.

"DICRENOL..."  
"... OTAZOIDMON."

Colamon shrunk to Otazoidmon and joined his sacred sailor, by being by his side.

"Aren't you going to help?" Otazoidmon asked.

"If I do, it might give Polamon the chance he wants." Travis replied.

"What about us? Won't he surprise us?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Possibility, but I don't think so." Travis replied, shaking his head.

"What about Marissa?" Otazoidmon asked.

"I trust her." Travis replied.

"Aren't you worried about her at all?" Otazoidmon asked.

"This is her turn." Travis replied.

Otazoidmon sighed in frustration. Travis observed Marissa's mind carefully. He noticed her peacefulness and calmness of her mind. Travis raised his eyebrow in surprise.

'Even in tough situations, Marissa can keep her 'cool'.' Travis thought, giggling.

Otazoidmon sweat-dropped. Without previous warning, a spiral spinning blizzard storm formed around the tight circled group.

'Of course! He had no other choice so he's trying to drive us apart from each other.' Repelmon thought.

With a sudden fierce roar, a strong breeze blew and blew the spinning storm into chaos, with Polamon losing control of it.

'That wasn't from Polamon.' Repelmon thought, blinking.

The group turned their attention to the direction the wind was coming from. Travis and Otazoidmon noticed and saw a figure behind the blowing wind.

"It's it!" Repelmon exclaimed.

"The animal soul of the snow leopard?" Lawrence asked.

"Precisely." Repelmon replied, nodding.

The chilling wind blew even fiercer on the out of control spinning storm. A few moments later and Polamon formed, being blown away towards Travis and Otazoidmon. The duo embraced themselves for any surprise or sneak attack. None came. Polamon moaned, staying on his back in the snow. The snow leopard charged towards the group, especially towards Marissa. Marissa smiled and braced herself for it.

The snow leopard turned into an animal soul and flew into Marissa's body, settling in it. Marissa grinned and turned towards Polamon. Travis knew what was going to happen.

"Stand a few yards away. She'll need my help. This is going to be a fierce savage battle." Travis stated

Otazoidmon obliged and walked away a few yards. Marissa slowly and confidently approached the fallen Polamon. Travis leaped backwards, landing on his knees, making the first move.

"SOUL HARNESS!"  
"... SEWIRIMON!"

The elegant Sewirimon flashed into appearance in Travis' place. Understanding how to do it, Marissa followed his example. She did a posing phase with her Tranquility Armguard, then...

"SOUL HARNESS!"

Blue light engulfed Marissa's body blindly and her clothes were ripped off. She went on all four and snow leopard fur covered her skin. Her face changed to that of a snow leopard's. Her eyes were green. She was completely white with her snow leopard tail forming behind her, colored white. Purple-pink spots appeared all over on her body. She broke the light, having her swift figure slowly appear out of the light.

"... FLOWMON!"

Sewirimon blinked, staring at the swift Flowmon. Flowmon growled and charged at the fallen Polamon. Since Flowmon was of the polar region too, the chilling cold won't affect her. Flowmon leaped onto Polamon's body, keeping him pinned to the ground. Flowmon glanced at Sewirimon. Sewirimon was occasionally flapping his wings in midair, above Flowmon and Polamon.

"Make your move! I'll get out in time, don't worry." Flowmon assured.

Sewirimon nodded, "Twinkle Star!" He yelled.

Flowmon narrowed her eyes in confusion, but she already made her promise. When Flowmon saw the star inches away, she made her move and instantly leaped back, avoiding the attack. Polamon was too late to avoid it and the star went into him, vaporizing him instantly. Sewirimon landed next to Flowmon and the two let the data vaporize into dust.

"Quicker than I thought." Sewirimon stated.

Flowmon started to breathe heavily.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed.

Sewirimon turned to her. Flowmon turned to him and her breathing decreased in speed.

"You have some explaining to do." She stated.

Sewirimon grinned, "I know."

"That's two Animal Souls down." Repelmon remarked, approaching them with the others.

"Dicrenol." Sewirimon and Flowmon whispered in unison.

The duo glowed and shrunk back into Travis and Marissa. Instantly Marissa embraced Travis, smiling widely.

COMING UP!

"Because that's your next destination."

"... What about my parents?"

"Tolamon."

... AND MORE! EPISODE 5: FINAL SPIRIT, TOLAMON OF TWINKLE

_Through the skies - Into sheep clouds - Travel through time... Ancestors through time - Sink into the ground - Rise revived - Forgotten legend... And sacred sailors - Weapon of Kestian - Sacred Animal Souls awaken! For protection... Seal! Spheres of dominance... and evil... Hudidos Hyper and Periral form! Sealing of Fifth Quadrant!_

* * *

© ® Ammaar Al-Jallad

**Denmon:**

His previous forms were Flumon and Corismon. Denmon had the power to evolve, even though he didn't have any device or human partner sometimes. He's the same height as Renamon. His form and shape was that of a fox, his whole body. He stood on both legs and had green eyes with a blue small mane. The skin of his fur was red. Denmon was short for Den Monster. He secretly had a crush on Renamon, but kept his reputation as tough, yet gentle. He could vanish and reappear like Renamon, with this same skill when he's in his higher forms. Denmon was an excellent warrior; seasoned fighter and brilliant tactician, with abilities to take down migration codelimin and even mate codelimin, but above that is too strong for him. He's an excellent tutor in discipline and combat.

His attacks are: _Lone Slash_, Denmon jumps at the opponent and slashes it. Wherever he slashes, no matter the level, cuts would appear and the opponent would grew weaker with the loss of blood or data. _Mane of Darkness_, collaborating with the good side of darkness, Denmon is capable of such an attack. His mane glows and he gallops on all four legs. Inches or yards away from his opponent, he released an exact replica or clone of his mane towards the opponent, with darkness in the technique.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Meric Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Lone Slash; Mane of Darkness

**Sewirimon:**

A body of an owl with an headband that was white with an emerald in the center front, around Sewirimon's forehead. He was completely white except for the tip of its feather wings, which were green. His wings were owl wings, as he didn't have human wings. Sewirimon's code of heaven was carved in green on the back centers of his wings. Sewirimon's eyes were green. Sparks of Digital Animals version.

A body of an owl with a bandanna that was black with an emerald in the center front, around Sewirimon's forehead, the crest of Myths just below the emerald. He was completely black except for the tip of its feather wings, which were green. His wings were owl wings, as he didn't have human arms. Sewirimon's crest of myths was outlined in green on the back centers of his wings. Sewirimon's eyes were green. Spirit Jerebis version.

His attacks are: _Twinkle Star_, Sewirimon's beak glows light green, and Sewirimon opens his beak, coughing out a green feather, which quickly turns into a spiral green star heading towards the opponent once out of his beak. To confuse the opponent even more, Twinkle Star vanishes from sight, and reappears moments later some where else. _Twinkle Shower_, Sewirimon needs to be in the air to achieve this technique. Flapping his wings in the air, Sewirimon sheds his black or white feathers from his body, which fall, and disconnecting from his body, the feathers spin around themselves fast, floating in their position, before they hail down onto the opponent like green stars. This technique doesn't harm Sewirimon in any way. _Owl Hoot_, Sewirimon simply hoots loudly and the loud hoot effects and damages the ears of the opponent only, while for allies and friends, they don't even hear it. Owl Hoot is a transparent green sound wave that could crack or shatter glass, or chrome digizoid.

Rank: Domestic Soul

Attribute: Animal Spirit Myths Sailor; Spenianmon; Owl Copedam

Attacks: Twinkle Star; Twinkle Shower; Owl Hoot

**Polamon:**

Polamon was Were Garurumon's size. He was completely white, made of snow. His face is that of a dragon's, but shorter. His hands were webbed. His whole body was covered with white thick fur. His eyes were blue. His feet were padded. His muscular and swift. He can run fast on two legs or on all four. He can dive and swim fast. He's Snow Grasl Sewiril Copedam type of the Mate level. He's too cold to touch. He's the last of his kind. His name means Polar Monster. His body temperature was below zero. Anyone who tries to touch him won't be able too; he's too cold, freezing cold actually. Only his sailor: Ryan Hamackif, could touch him and not get affected. He doesn't get affected from the environmental temperature.

His attacks are: _Polar Chill_, Polamon uses his hands for this technique. Being the expert in controlling snow, and calling it to his will, Polamon can manipulate the snow he controls, before he releases it towards his opponent, freezing whatever body part of his opponent Polamon desires. _Polar Storm_, from it's name, Polamon summons a polar snowstorm towards the opponent. Any others are effected by the cold, yet not seriously as it would be concentrated on Polamon's opponent. Polamon's Polar Storms is more severe than any blizzard.

Rank: Mate

Attribute: Snow Grasl Sewiril Copedam; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Polar Chill; Polar Storm

**Flowmon:**

A body of a female snow leopard, completely white with purple-pink spots around her body. Her tail was completely white. The crest of mulige was on her forehead, carved in pink with a collar around her neck that was pink with a blue sapphire in the front center. Her eyes were green.

Her attacks are: _Breeze Flame_, Flowmon roars and her roar turns into scorching hot gales towards the opponent. If any nature is around the attack, then it would easily catch fire from the intense heat of the gale. _Petal Flow_, Flowmon summons petals of numerous numbers and colors towards the opponent. If the opponent was under a spell or enslaved, then Petal Flow would free them from it. _Leaf Strangle_, Flowmon summons ropes made completely out of leaves out of the ground, and pin her opponent down. If the opponent struggles, then a nasty surprise comes their way when thorns pierce them, appearing from out of the leaf ropes.

Rank: Domestic Soul

Attribute: Animal Spirit Mulige Sailor; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Breeze Flame; Petal Flow; Leaf Strangle


	5. Final Spirit, Tolamon of Twinkle

_Sealing of Fifth Quadrant_

_By: Scentomon_

_Episode 5: 'Final Spirit, Tolamon of Twinkle'_

_Through the skies - Into sheep clouds - Travel through time... Ancestors through time - Sink into the ground - Rise revived - Forgotten legend... And sacred sailors - Weapon of Kestian - Sacred Animal Souls awaken! For protection... Seal! Spheres of dominance... and evil... Hudidos Hyper and Periral form! Sealing of Fifth Quadrant!_

**Flashback:** Lawrence here. Travis woke up and Repelmon introduced us to Denmon. Travis and Otazoidmon stayed behind, while the rest of us went out to Hacker Pole, for Marissa's animal soul. Travis and Otazoidmon stayed behind and trained for a few hours with Denmon, until finally joining us in Hacker Pole. Polamon appeared and it took Flowmon and Sewirimon to take him down. What's next? On with the conclusion.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

A week had passed since Marissa had gained her animal soul of the snow leopard. Once finished with Polamon, the sacred sailors and Repelmon returned to Repelmon's underground home. Denmon welcomed them back, and the sacred sailors all rested for a few days, while Repelmon and Denmon took care of the chores, like cleaning around and preparing food.

Once the sacred sailors had their rest, Denmon started training them in combat and tactics. Denmon let Travis and Otazoidmon spar with each other peacefully, while Demon concentrated on Marissa; Shetamon; Emily and Ranbimon first. He trained sacred sailor with his or her soul-warrior for a few hours each day. Repelmon showed Lawrence; Ememon; Kelly and Shomon the maps of the Fifth Quadrant and the two sacred sailors got acquainted with the land.

Travis trained on changing to his animal soul form and combating as an owl, while also training in his human form. Marissa also trained in changing into her animal soul form, until she was able to change into it at will. Once done with Marissa; Emily; Shetamon and Ranbimon, they switched with Lawrence; Ememon; Kelly and Shomon. Denmon trained them, while Repelmon showed Marissa; Emily; Shetamon and Ranbimon the maps.

All that time, Travis got the hang of changing to Sewirimon and battling Otazoidmon. He got so good that he was able to take on Otazoidmon as human and as Sewirimon, quickly defeating him. With Otazoidmon defeated in his juvenile form, he resorted in using his maturity form of Colamon. For Travis, Colamon was much harder. Denmon was hard in training Lawrence; Kelly and their soul-warriors.

"What's next?" Lawrence asked, once at a dinner meal with the sacred sailors.

"One week and Travis' spirit hasn't awakened." Repelmon replied.

"We were kind of hoping that by Travis training alone with his soul-warrior, his spirit would eventually awaken and Travis would be able to change into his spirit form. No suck luck. I guess we need a real battle to awaken the spirit of twinkle." Denmon added.

"Is the training hard you guys and gals?" Travis asked.

"Hard?" Kelly raised an eyebrow. "I bet Denmon is harder on us than he was on Marissa and Emily over there."

"I sure am harder on you two. Don't forget you two are males and can take harder training, and even do better in harder training." Denmon remarked.

"What's our next move? I'm sure Spheremon is wondering where we are and we haven't been in a real battle for a whole week." Shetamon stated.

"Did you two remember where Rankdust is?" Repelmon asked.

"Why?" Emily inquired.

"Because that's your next destination." Repelmon replied.

"Wait... Are you saying we'll start with Rankdust, and through that we'll start freeing the fifth quadrant?" Shomon asked.

"Precisely. You catch up on quickly Shomon." Repelmon nodded.

"Free the Fifth Quadrant? Won't it just be easier for us to get on ahead against Spheremon?" Lawrence asked.

"Not to mention, if we did succeed in freeing one city and continued onto another, won't Spheremon send his legions to capture the city we saved?" Marissa asked.

"Hold on. First of all Spheremon would kick all of your butts before you could put a finger on him. Second, he would easily kick your butts because your too weak and third: No need to worry about returning to free a city you already freed, because we'd have captured Spheremon's attention once more. Besides, you all need to bring your soul-warriors up their highest, not to mention gain the remaining spirits and animal souls." Repelmon explained.

"Let's just try." Ememon requested.

"Yeah. We have had good training. We might stand a chance against Spheremon." Ranbimon agreed.

"If you survive that is. Also, if you did defeat Spheremon, then some one in his legions would replace him, and a new evil would arise and terrorize this quadrant once more. Facing Spheremon at the moment isn't an option." Denmon informed.

"Let them try. Let them taste failure for once. The two of us would stay here and watch from here." Repelmon shrugged.

"Really?" Shetamon asked.

"Why not? You'll need to face Spheremon head on just to see how strong your opponent is and also to experience failure first hand." Repelmon replied.

"Oh come on. Don't bring us down. You'll never know, we might be able to defeat Spheremon. Aren't we destined for this?" Kelly asked.

"First off, none of you were destined for this. I just summoned all of you here to help us. Besides, like Denmon said, one of the codelimin in Spheremon's legions would take his place. Evil isn't to be underestimated. Once you all return in defeat, and have a few days rest, we'll go with the original plan, which is freeing the cities, with Rankdust being the first." Repelmon decided.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You just brought us here, when we could continue on with our lives back in our world." Marissa realized.

"How do any of you know you'll all survive this anyway? Besides, we know the situation back in your world and it isn't as pleasant there as it is here. The two are different, yes, but both are basically in war. Now, seriously, did any of you enjoy your lives, or was it easy back in your world?" Denmon asked.

"You like torturing us, don't you?" Kelly asked, groaning.

"Yeah. First physically through training and now emotionally through such talk." Emily agreed.

Denmon blinked and glanced at Repelmon.

"Those are just possible facts. There are other possible facts. We need to be open and accept all possible events that happen to us." Repelmon stated quietly.

Lawrence stood up, "Well, I for one am going against Spheremon and alone if nobody else is coming."

He walked away and headed towards the elevator. Ememon quickly got up.

"Wait Lawrence!" He yelled.

Ememon quickly caught up with Lawrence and the elevator door closed, with Lawrence and Ememon heading up to the surface.

"When they leave, the rest of you should follow him." Repelmon informed.

"You two still aren't coming with us, are you?" Ranbimon asked.

Both Repelmon and Denmon shook their heads, "No. We'll stay here and watch."

A few uncomfortable moments passed in silence and the elevator returned. The sacred sailors quickly finished eating their meals and rushed to the elevator. They all boarded the elevator, the doors closed and it went up towards the surface. Repelmon and Denmon watched them leave in silence.

"After they defeat Spheremon and his legions, we're closing up this quadrant." Denmon decided.

"I'm with you on that." Repelmon agreed. "I wonder how they'll reach Spheremon at such a time; it's night outside."

"They'll be able to handle it. We'll need to return to Tamuya Peak and fetch Nursewomon. They'll come back battered, I just know it." Denmon muttered.

"I'll be the one to go. You know how to keep in touch with me." Repelmon reminded.

Denmon nodded, "I do." He replied.

Repelmon went into the elevator and went up to the surface, heading towards Tamuya Peak.

* * *

Marissa shivered, glancing around her surroundings and her teeth gritted together. They were all walking in the dark and in the plains. The moon gave light to them, but the temperature was below zero. Travis; Emily, and Kelly just all tightened their cloaks around them. Marissa noticed and did the same, but she still felt the cold.

'But wasn't it Repelmon who told us that the cloaks would give us warmth? It seems it's working with the others, but why isn't it working with me?' Marissa thought.

"Are you O.K. Marissa?" Shetamon asked.

Marissa glanced at her soul-warrior and shook her head.

"I'm cold." She muttered. "The cloaks are working with the others, but why isn't it working with me?"

Shetamon shrugged, "You don't know if it's working with the others or not. We're in the rear. They're probably just tolerating it, yet still feeling the cold just as you. However, they aren't letting it be obvious with them, while you're let the cold defeat you."

"Defeat me? Like the weather is now an opponent to face and can be defeated." Marissa snorted.

"Everything is an opponent here Feather Snow." A voice remarked.

Marissa looked ahead of her and saw Travis and Otazoidmon slowing down, with Travis walking backwards staring at Marissa. Marissa noticed that it was the first time Travis addressed her as that. Shetamon also noticed, but both Marissa and Shetamon kept on walking. They passed by Travis and Otazoidmon. Travis and Otazoidmon picked up their pace and went on either side of Marissa and Shetamon.

Travis went to Marissa's left, while Otazoidmon went to Shetamon's right.

"If it helps you, I do feel cold, but I won't let that defeat me or weaken me." Travis whispered.

"..." Marissa kept silent.

Noticing her silent mood, Travis sighed and went silent himself. Shetamon and Otazoidmon witnessed the whole exchange, and when it was done, both glanced at each other in confusion and giggled quietly. Marissa kept her head lowered, and without turning her head, glanced at Shetamon. Shetamon sensed it and saw Marissa glaring at her. Shetamon rolled her eyes and quieted down.

"You know, you need to lighten up or the others would leave you four here. Isn't it enough that Lawrence is already ahead some place?" A voice whispered.

At that, all four stopped, and Marissa unconsciously grabbed hold of Travis, shivering in fear. Shetamon and Otazoidmon glanced around, while they had stopped with their sacred sailors and sniffed. Their senses didn't pick up any scent, but Shetamon and Otazoidmon knew that they weren't alone. Not being able to catch a scent of something near you, would be scary, because you won't know if it's friendly or hostile, or when and where it would attack.

As a result, Shetamon and Otazoidmon paled. Marissa noticed the close position she was in with Travis and the memory of having her head on Travis' chest back in Tamuya Peak, the first time they met, came back to her. She blushed and moved away from Travis, letting go of him, yet staying close to him, even though not touching him physically. Both Travis and Marissa noticed their soul-warrior's fear and knew something wasn't right.

Laughing was heard.

"This is what I expected. I'm Hybromon; no need to worry. I am the wind; that's why you two: Otazoidmon and Shetamon, can't catch my scent. And before you ask, yes I am capable of such things. You haven't seen anything from the Digital World yet. The Digital World is more magical and mystical than you think... It's too late now, the others are too far ahead and you won't catch up with them." The voice returned.

Realizing that Hybromon's voice was right Travis glanced around him and noticed that they were alone.

"... Kelly! Emily!" Travis yelled.

"Shomon! Ranbimon!" Otazoidmon yelled.

The four waited, but no reply returned.

"Hybromon's right." Marissa confirmed.

"Not to mention it was because of him we're separated now." Shetamon added.

"Probably, but pay no heed to some of the stuff Repelmon and Denmon tell you. I can't predict the future, but you five sacred sailors were destined to come, or Repelmon wouldn't have summoned you all in the first place. Also, you might survive and be able to head back to Earth, but given the chance, would you? I mean once Spheremon is gone and the Fifth Quadrant is back in peace once more wouldn't you want to stay?" Hybromon's voice asked.

"... What about my parents?" Travis asked.

"As for me, I don't care. I might stay here after all this and live here." Marissa shrugged.

"Alone?" Travis asked, turning to Marissa.

"Not if you're going to stay and live here also." Marissa grinned.

"Do your parents really need you Travis? You did send that Youth Message Runner to your address to tell your mom about your dad's message. No why did you do that, if you were going to do it yourself?" Hybromon's voice asked.

"Really?" Marissa asked.

Travis sighed, "Yes. It's a good thing I did it, because my mom knows my dad's response at least. If I hadn't sent the Youth Message Runner, my mom wouldn't have ever known and I would have faced Witchmon and came here."

"How do you know it would happen like that?" Hybromon's voice asked. "Maybe Witchmon came after you because you did send the Youth Message Runner. Besides, if you didn't, your mom would notice your disappearance sooner."

Travis blinked, "... I didn't think of that. Be open to all possibilities and accept them." He muttered.

"Exactly." Hybromon's voice agreed.

"Just like what Repelmon said." Shetamon whispered.

"There's a lot I need to know about you. When I think I know enough, there would always be more to know and find out about you. Maybe you should head back to Earth after this is over, and I'll stay here alone with Shetamon." Marissa suggested.

"Actually. My service towards humans won't end here Marissa. I might be leaving the Fifth Quadrant also." Shetamon informed.

"As would I; Shomon; Ememon, and Ranbimon. Other humans would need our help." Otazoidmon added.

Marissa moaned and sat down on the grass.

"Great! Just great!" She muttered, turning her face to the right and closing her eyes.

After a few moments, Marissa kept her eyes closed and lied her back onto the grass, putting her hands over her head. She enjoyed the sensation the cold grass gave to her hair. Travis stared at her for awhile, before looking off into the distance.

"We won't be able to achieve anything tonight. We'll need to find the others in the morning." He stated.

"Good idea." Marissa agreed.

"So we're to sleep out here in the open?" Shetamon asked.

Travis shrugged, "Do you have any better idea? We're warred out as it is."

"Besides, it's getting too late and I'm too tired. We're lost in the plains and it is best to find the others in the morning. There's no use in going back or continuing on." Otazoidmon agreed.

Shetamon sighed, "... Mind if I joined you Feather Snow?"

Marissa shrugged, "Fine with me." She replied.

Marissa let her right hand out from under her head and Shetamon went over to Marissa. Shetamon lied down, close to Marissa, and closed her eyes, with Marissa's eyes still closed, and with her right hand and arm hugging Shetamon protectively. Travis raised his eyebrow in interest.

"Man I wish I had a camera for this." He muttered.

"I won't allow you. I'd destroy your camera from the moment I know you have it." Marissa growled.

Travis sweat-dropped, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"Lord Spheremon, Tromon has arrived for an important report." Black Agumon informed.

"Does it have to do with the sacred sailors?" Spheremon asked.

"I believe it does Lord Spheremon." Black Agumon nodded.

Spheremon turned around, "Send Tromon in then. You may leave Black Agumon."

Black Agumon nodded and left. A few moments later and Tromon entered.

"What do you have Trouble?" Spheremon asked, not turning around to face Tromon.

"The sacred sailors are separated Lord Spheremon." Tromon replied.

Spheremon turned around to face Tromon, he raised his eye higher.

"Details of what you know." Spheremon requested.

Tromon bowed, "Sure thing Lord Spheremon... The first thing I noticed, while on my watch on the secret entrance to the sacred sailors' base, was the sacred sailor of Gralen leave the underground base with his soul-warrior Ememon and alone. Several moments later and the other four sacred sailors appeared on the surface with their soul-warriors, but the sacred sailor of Gralen was too far ahead with his Ememon for the others to catch up with him.

"The four followed the sacred sailor of Gralen, regardless of distance and eventually the two sacred sailors of myths and tranquility got separated from the sacred sailors of life and facts. However, the soul-warriors are with their sacred sailors." Tromon reported.

Spheremon nodded, "Excellent. The sacred sailors of myths and tranquility are the most threatening to me at the moment... Tromon, take a legion of vengeance, made up entirely of Skull Barukimon and capture, I repeat: 'capture', the sacred sailors of gralen; life and facts, along with their soul-warriors. It's about time we met face-to-face. Don't harm them and don't kill them, or it'll be your life!" Spheremon growled.

Tromon bowed, "Right away Lord Spheremon. I won't fail you!" He saluted.

With that done, Tromon left the room, leaving Spheremon alone once more.

'With the capture of their fellow comrades, the sacred sailors of myths and tranquility would find out somehow, and would come to attempt to rescue them. Then the sacred sailors would all fall and the Fifth Quadrant would be mine for the taking!' Spheremon laughed.

* * *

The next morning arrived and Travis; Otazoidmon; Marissa, and Shetamon all woke up to find some dew on their clothes and uncovered skin, with Travis being the first to wake up. Shrugging the cold off, Travis quickly got back onto his feet and stretched out, but was careful not to make any disturbing noises.

"Are you here Hybromon?" Travis asked, whispering.

"I am." Hybromon's voice whispered.

Travis nodded and turned to his soul-warrior; who was soundly asleep. He glanced at Marissa and Shetamon, only to find both of them in the same position they were in when Travis dozed off to sleep. He shook his head and waited patiently for his fellow comrades to wake up. He stared off into the distance, in the direction they were going to head off into.

'After this I'll need to get some training on sensing spirits or enemies, using other senses.' Travis thought.

"First one up, eh?" A feminine voice asked.

Travis turned to the source of the voice, and saw Marissa smiling sweetly at him. Travis grinned in return.

"Yep, and I see from the looks of it that you had a peaceful sleep." Travis remarked.

"Yeah! It was wonderful!" Marissa yawned, stretching out.

Travis chuckled and noticed that Marissa's act woke up both Shetamon and Otazoidmon. He shrugged and continued to stare off into the same direction he stared off into before.

"Hybromon? Could you scout ahead?" Travis asked.

"Sure thing sacred sailor." Hybromon's voice replied.

To assure Travis of Hybromon's voice, the wind moved ahead, in the direction Travis stared off in, and the same direction he and Marissa would be heading off into. Marissa got up and went over to Travis' side, as did Otazoidmon and Shetamon.

"The first time we saw him, he was in his codelimin form, but now he's like that." Marissa noted.

"Yeah. I'll need to ask about that and investigate into it." Travis nodded.

"Shall we get moving?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Definitely." Travis replied.

Travis took the lead, with Otazoidmon to his left, and Marissa and Shetamon to his right. They walked in silence for several yards.

"I wonder if we'll be able to catch up with the others." Shetamon remarked.

"Not if they continued on walking through the night." Otazoidmon commented.

"But if they did stop for the night, then there might be a chance." Travis added.

"Kelly and Emily must have noticed our disappearance from last night." Marissa stated.

Silence returned for several more yards and without warning, Marissa stopped. She lowered her head and blushed. Noticing her stop, Travis; Otazoidmon and Shetamon also stopped a few steps ahead of her, and glanced back. Marissa returned the glance, but kept silent. Travis figured that Marissa felt the same way he felt, even though he could hold it better. He giggled and lowered his head, quickly raising it again.

"Need to use the bathroom, right?" Travis asked, smiling.

Marissa blinked and nodded quietly.

"Go on ahead; we'll wait for you. Shetamon, you're waiting with me and Otazoidmon." Travis decided.

Shetamon nodded and Marissa smiled, quickly passing Travis; Otazoidmon, and Shetamon. Watching Marissa disappear in the distance, Travis sighed and sat down on his butt, followed by Shetamon and Otazoidmon. A few moments later and Travis felt a gentle breeze rush by.

"Back so soon Hybromon?" Travis asked.

"That's Hybromon?" Otazoidmon asked, also sensing the gentle breeze rush by.

"Well, he is in this weird wind form." Shetamon noted.

"Nice one Shetamon. I am indeed in my wind form and I have a report that would interest you all... Where's Marissa?" Hybromon's voice asked.

"She's... having an emergency. She'll be back though and it isn't dangerous." Travis replied.

"I see." Hybromon's voice stated.

Hybromon's voice felt like a voice whispering through the wind, into Travis' and the soul-warriors' ears.

"But before you tell us your report, how come your in your wind form? Are you dead?" Travis asked.

"Dead? Dear god no! Since I'm a combination of the ten elemental spirits, I have the ability to change to numerous forms, which include: a flaming fire and a water drop, with other forms. In my original codelimin form, it would be easier for Spheremon's legions to track me down and delete me." Hybromon's voice replied.

"I see, so what's the report?" Travis asked.

"There's a legion that returns to Spheremon ahead in the forest, in an ambush like position. I eavesdropped on their conversation and heard that last night the other three sacred sailors were captured, along with their soul-warriors, and the legion returned them to Spheremon's fort. Most likely Spheremon is going to use them to lure you and the sacred sailor of tranquility to rescue them, so Spheremon would be able to finish you off.

"There were around several Skull Barukimon and one Tromon, which appeared to be the leader, from what I saw." Hybromon's voice reported.

"What? We're alone?" A voice asked.

Travis; Otazoidmon and Shetamon glanced at Marissa, and from Marissa's look, it was apparent that she heard everything Hybromon had said.

"It's reasonable, considering we're the stronger sacred sailors, since we can change into our animal forms." Travis reasoned.

Marissa walked over to them, "But should we fall into the trap and let them capture us easily, and lead us to Spheremon's fort?" She asked.

Travis shook her head, "No. If we did that, we'd be captured just like Lawrence; Kelly, and Emily. We'll fight this ambush and force it out of one of the troops of the legion there." He decided.

"Wise plan. But let me tell you that Skull Barukimon are migration level codelimin, and Tromon might be juvenile but he does have spiritual attacks." Hybromon's voice informed.

"What else do you know about Skull Barukimon and Tromon?" Shetamon asked.

"Like I said Skull Barukimon is migration level codelimin. They're ghost like codelimin, with they bodies made out of bones. They're data, with their Glaive Horn and Deadly Fear attacks. Like wolves, Skull Barukimon live in packs and haunt Graveyards."

"As for Tromon, he's juvenile level, like I said. Tromon is the nemesis and feared; evil cousin of the legendary Veemon and Victomon. Tromon stands for Trouble Monster. He might be juvenile, but his spiritual attacks make him as strong as any average migration codelimin. He's dragon virus type. His spiritual attacks are: Dragon Storm; Death Dragon, and Stun Dragon."

"I hoped that I was wrong on my predication, but I guess it's the same Tromon." Otazoidmon sighed.

"We can beat them though, with our training and evolved forms, right?" Marissa asked.

"Yes. Well organized we'll defeat them." Travis replied.

"The quickest way is for all of you to evolve." Hybromon's voice reminded.

"Of course... How could we forget? Ready for this Young Owl?" Marissa asked.

Travis raised his eyebrow at Marissa, noticing that she addressed him for the first time as Young Owl. He nodded and the four were ready.

"Let's do this." Otazoidmon cheered.

"Time to delete some evil data!" Shetamon sneered.

"OTAZOIDMON DICRENOL!"  
"... COLAMON!"

"SHETAMON DICRENOL!"  
"... SHAKIKAMON!"

"SOUL DICRENOL!"  
"... SEWIRIMON!"

"SOUL DICRENOL!"  
"... FLOWMON!"

Colamon; Shakikamon, and Sewirimon all took to the sky.

"Are you going to join us in the skirmish?" Flowmon asked.

"Asking me? No, I'll leave this skirmish to you sacred sailors. You need the experience and skill in battle, but I will be watching and following your every step." Hybromon's voice replied.

Colamon; Shakikamon, and Sewirimon flew off towards the forest, with Flowmon following them, galloping on the ground.

* * *

The ambush was meant to surprise the two remaining strong sacred sailors, but the reality was, that the plan backfired, and Tromon and his legion of vengeance were caught completely by surprise.

"Breeze Flame!" Flowmon's voice yelled out.

Scorching hot gales were sent towards Tromon and his Skull Barukimon legion, who were all hiding in the trees. From the heat, the trees caught fire and Tromon and Skull Barukimon had to leave their hideouts and attack the two sacred sailors head-on. They were only met with the grounded Flowmon and the flapping Sewirimon. Right away, Skull Barukimon and Tromon all became alert, knowing that the soul-warriors were around some where.

"It's time I tried my third technique and I admit I hadn't tried it yet. Hear my nasty Owl Hoot!" Sewirimon hooted loudly.

The sound was piercing. It didn't affect Sewirimon or Flowmon, but Tromon's and Skull Barukimon's ears were terribly damaged, with Tromon and Skull Barukimon holding onto their ears the best they could and screaming out, with their eyes closed.

"Time for some grounding to add to that. Leaf Strangle!" Flowmon summoned.

Mystically, out of the ground, ropes made completely out of leaves, grabbed hold of the legs of Tromon and his Skull Barukimon legion, pinning them defenselessly to the ground. With his legs grounded and held, Tromon fell onto his stomach and more leaf ropes pinned his arms down, leaving him completely motionless. Tromon and Skull Barukimon struggled, but a nasty surprise came their way, when thorns pierced them, appearing from out of the leaf ropes.

Tromon screamed in agony.

"Skull Barukimon aren't evil in nature. They must have some evil spell on them, which Spheremon put on them somehow. Skull Barukimon might be ghosts, but they are data and not virus." Hybromon's voice informed.

"I got your point. Petal Flow!" Flowmon summoned.

"Dammit! I didn't know one of them had mystical attacks, which even rival my own spiritual ones. I guess I'm on my own." Tromon whimpered.

Petals of numerous colors and limitless numbers flew around Skull Barukimon, but nothing left them. Flowmon kept her technique though, hoping to change Skull Barukimon back to their nature.

"... It's no use Flowmon, it seems Skull Barukimon joined Spheremon's troops willingly. If they joined willingly then Spheremon didn't put an evil spell on them... We'll have to delete them." Sewirimon noted.

"I agree with Sewirimon on that. It does seem that Skull Barukimon did voluntarily join Spheremon's forces and legions." Hybromon's voice agreed.

"Hybromon! You little elemental... AHHHH!!!" Tromon screamed in agony.

Flowmon noticed Tromon being aware of Hybromon, and increased the thorns in number and made them sharper.

"I'll make the first move. Keep them pinned Flowmon." Sewirimon instructed, flapping his wings.

"That's what I'm doing, but hurry up, these mystical attacks are sure taking a toll on me." Flowmon urged.

"Cancel your Petal Flow then." A voice advised.

Flowmon nodded to her soul-warrior and cancelled her Petal Flow technique.

"None of you will survive Spheremon's wrath and none of you will become strong enough to defeat my master!" Tromon yelled.

"Oh put a sock into it." Flowmon remarked, summoning an extra leaf rope to gage Tromon's mouth.

Tromon growled, but was unable to speak. He winced in pain, when thorns also appeared out of leaf rope that gagged his mouth.

"Time to end this. Twinkle Star!" Sewirimon yelled, high in the sky.

The attack rammed and penetrated through one of the Skull Barukimon, and it was instantly deleted.

"Should I absorb its data?" Sewirimon asked.

"Even though in other quadrants of the Digital World, the Code Guardians have forbidden it, yet there isn't any Code Guardian in this quadrant, so it doesn't imply here. It's your decision." Hybromon's voice replied.

Sewirimon watched the dead data leave and vanish away.

"Nah. It might hopefully have a better life when it's reborn." Sewirimon decided.

"Having mercy is a good virtue." Hybromon's voice admitted.

"Our turn! Emerald Ring!" A voice yelled out.

A green ring sliced through a second Skull Barukimon, deleting it as well. Colamon appeared from out of the forest.

"Time to stop this fire before it gets out of hand. Twinkle Shower!" Sewirimon yelled.

Green stars fell on to the burning trees and mystically extinguished the flames. With the flames gone, smoke rose up and eventually cleared away.

"I'm next! Spiral Flames!" A voice yelled out.

Rose colored spiraled flames came out of the forest and slammed into a third Skull Barukimon, amazingly deleting it instantly. Like Sewirimon, Colamon and Shakikamon let the data vanish. Shakikamon appeared out of the forest, beside Colamon.

"Now, we'll stop our massacre if you tell us what we want to know. Since Flowmon has Tromon gagged, one of you Skull Barukimon better talk!" Sewirimon advised.

"Even if we tell you, you'll still massacre us!" One of the Skull Barukimon barked.

"We might hold to the deal and we might not, but that's not up to you! Now tell us what we want to know!" Colamon growled.

"Like we're going to listen to some maturity form?" Another Skull Barukimon barked.

"You should, because you're in no place of bargaining, plus maturity we might be, but we can still take down average migration like yourselves." Shakikamon reminded.

"Why! When I get my tusks on you!" A third Skull Barukimon barked.

"Emerald Kick!" Colamon yelled.

Colamon kicked the Skull Barukimon that said that in its jaw, forcing Skull Barukimon's face to the opposite direction, but not deleting it.

"Easy on the ladies. Besides, no one speaks that way with Shakikamon, or they'll regret it through me." Colamon warned.

Sewirimon chuckled, landing beside Flowmon, who was smiling.

"Just like humans." Sewirimon whispered.

Flowmon just nodded, keeping her hold on Tromon and the remaining Skull Barukimon. Colamon's kick on one of the Skull Barukimon made it tough, but Flowmon quickly regained control of keeping the Skull Barukimon pinned to the ground.

"Now is there one of you who would like to share with us what we want to know?" Sewirimon asked calmly.

"... The Grave Cavern is located underground in Jawhiz. It's in the desert. You'll know when you're there by noticing a red monolith made of bones. Your friends would be in the dungeon cells of the cavern, with their soul-warriors." One Skull Barukimon explained.

"Why you traitorous fiend!" Another Skull Barukimon barked.

"That's enough out of you. Emerald Inferno!" Colamon yelled.

The barrage of green fireballs hit the Skull Barukimon that barked at its comrade and with the last fireball hitting it, it exploded into dead data particles. Flowmon sighed, and released the Skull Barukimon that told the whereabouts of their friends. The freed Skull Barukimon stood back onto its feet and nodded its thanks in appreciation to Flowmon. Flowmon nodded in return.

"Now leave and don't harm anyone, and definitely don't join Spheremon again." Sewirimon advised.

"I've learned my lesson. Thanks for giving me this second chance sacred sailors." Skull Barukimon thanked.

"Lord Spheremon would have your head!" One of the held Skull Barukimon yelled.

"Not if we get his head first." Flowmon retorted.

The freed Skull Barukimon galloped back into the forest, disappearing out of their sight, never to be seen by the sacred sailors again.

"We'll leave the pleasure of finishing the remaining Skull Barukimon to you Sewirimon." Shakikamon decided.

Sewirimon nodded and took to the sky again.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." Colamon replied.

"Very well. Twinkle Shower!" Sewirimon yelled.

The remaining held Skull Barukimon were hailed down by Sewirimon's wide range technique, and were quickly deleted. Sewirimon let the dead data vanish away.

"What about Tromon?" Flowmon asked.

"Let him go back in failure towards Spheremon. He's knows that with you around and in that form, his spiritual techniques would be useless." Sewirimon replied, landing once more.

Flowmon nodded and freed Tromon. Pained and injured, Tromon only momentarily glared at the sacred sailors in anger and hatred, before rushing away.

"Once deleted, where does the dead data go?" Sewirimon asked.

"It leaves the Fifth Quadrant, to be reborn in some other quadrant." Hybromon's voice replied.

"How did we do?" Flowmon asked.

"Splendid I must admit." Hybromon's voice admitted.

"Do you think Spheremon would finish Tromon off after his failure?" Colamon asked, landing beside Sewirimon.

"Depends. I don't think Spheremon would finish him off yet." Sewirimon replied.

"It would be nice if he did. Tromon is going to be a nuisance, not only to us, but to others; he doesn't deserve to remain alive." Shakikamon remarked, landing beside Flowmon.

"Are you four just going to sit around and talk? Don't you have a mission to complete?" Hybromon's voice reminded.

"Yes we do and Tromon might not head back to Grave Cavern. Besides, Flowmon, I'll carry you." Sewirimon suggested.

Flowmon stared at Sewirimon, "What? While I'm like this?" She asked.

Sewirimon chuckled, "Of course not. In your original human form, but hold on. That way we'll be quicker in reaching the cavern and you'll reserve and regain some energy."

"But that would drain more of yours." Flowmon worried.

"I know it would, but it's the best choice." Sewirimon stated.

Flowmon sighed and in a short brilliant blue light pillar, Flowmon reverted back in Marissa. Marissa climbed up Sewirimon and held on around Sewirimon's neck. Sewirimon nodded.

"Are you coming along Hybromon?" Sewirimon asked.

"I'll be only able to reach the surface of the cavern, but I won't be able to follow you under." Hybromon's voice replied.

"That's good to know." Colamon nodded, flying into the sky.

Shakikamon followed him and Sewirimon came in last, with Marissa holding onto Sewirimon for dear life. With all of them prepared, the three flew off towards Jawhiz Desert.

* * *

Lawrence woke up the next morning and could barely see a thing. He felt his back was on something smooth and hard.

"Is it still night?" Lawrence whispered.

Suddenly, sharp pain came to the back of his head, and everything that happened the night before returned to him. He remembered leaving Repelmon's underground home with Ememon, and that it was nighttime on the surface. He remembered walking away from the entrance and deciding to fall asleep with Ememon on the plains until morning. He couldn't remember anything of which led him and Ememon to reach the place they were in currently.

"Ememon?" Lawrence asked.

"I'm here, and so are Kelly; Emily; Shomon, and Ranbimon." Ememon's voice replied.

"What happened?" Lawrence asked.

"Ambush." Kelly's voice replied.

"Ambush?" Lawrence asked.

"Well, the two of you were sleeping, but the rest of us kept on walking, so we would know." Shomon replied.

"Wait a minute. Where are Travis and Marissa, not to mention their soul-warriors?" Lawrence asked.

"Oh, they'll be joining you all soon enough. Then your pathetic 'sacred sailor' bullshit threat would be no more. By the way, you're all in an underground base, in the dungeon area. It is morning outside." A voice replied.

"Who's there?" Lawrence asked.

"Lights would be turned on when the two sacred sailors of Myths and Tranquility arrive. Ta-ta for now." The voice replied.

"What's going on?" Emily's voice asked, scared.

"Apparently Spheremon has captured us Emily." Ranbimon noted.

"And it's up to Travis and Marissa now to rescue us." Ememon added.

"They'll come, I'm sure of it. Besides, those two are the strongest amongst us." Lawrence assured.

"Not to mention the closest too." Kelly muttered.

* * *

Sewirimon; Colamon, and Shakikamon all reached the red monolith that was made of bones. The three landed and Marissa let go of Sewirimon, landing gently onto the sand ground. She was slightly blushing. Sewirimon; Colamon, and Shakikamon all turned transparent and shrunk. Sewirimon returned to Travis; Colamon to Otazoidmon, and Shakikamon to Shetamon.

"Are you here Hybromon?" Travis asked.

"Sure am." Hybromon's voice replied.

"We're here now." Marissa nodded.

"The next move: What do we do next?" Shetamon asked.

"More specifically, how do we go down?" Otazoidmon asked.

"So you four want to go down, do you?" A voice asked.

"I don't like this." Travis muttered, before turning towards the voice.

Marissa and Shetamon turned around, and both screamed in terror. Otazoidmon saw the villain, and a cold chill went down his spine, and he shivered. However, Travis turned around and just rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're Spheremon?" Travis asked.

"The one and only. What? Disappointed? Don't be. You'll soon be joining your friends." Spheremon replied.

Travis raised his eyebrow, 'What does he mean by that? Join as in reunite with them, or join them in death, or maybe reunite with them and then join them in death. No way!'

"Over my dead body!" Travis growled.

Spheremon chuckled, "Actually you'll be the last to die... I know you're here Hybromon."

"I'm aware of that fiend." Hybromon's voice remarked.

"SOUL HARNESS!"

"Oh no." Travis muttered. 'Marissa.'

"... FLOWMON!"

Flowmon growled at Spheremon, but stayed close to Travis; Otazoidmon, and Shetamon.

"Don't be reckless Flowmon. Stand down!" Travis stated.

"I'll do what I want. You can't stop me! Leaf Strangle!" Flowmon yelled.

"Great." Travis grumbled, folding his arms.

"She'll get herself killed." Shetamon whispered.

"We have to help Travis." Otazoidmon requested.

"No! We're just going to lose. We might be the strongest sacred sailors for now, but we aren't strong enough to face Spheremon." Travis explained.

Travis sweat-dropped, noticing that Flowmon's attack backfired, with the leaf ropes coming out from under Flowmon and pinning her down. She moaned in pain when the thorns came out.

"Now you know how Tromon and my deceased Skull Barukimon felt! You're pathetic mystical techniques won't work with me bitch!" Spheremon informed.

Flowmon growled and tried to glance at Travis, and the two soul-warriors, but the pain was too intense, that she kept her head ahead, and closed her eyes, tears appearing.

Travis sighed, "That's the result of recklessness Flowmon." He stated calmly.

"Help." Flowmon whispered.

Travis closed his eyes and backed away, with only Otazoidmon following Travis. Shetamon kept close to her sacred sailor. She glanced at Otazoidmon and Travis in anger.

"What are you doing?" Shetamon asked.

"We can't help, not yet." Otazoidmon replied.

"You're in this too?" Shetamon asked, in annoyance.

"I'll always stand by my sacred sailor and always trust him. Besides, I think he's right, with it being wise to back down for now." Otazoidmon explained.

"You and your little tactics! Don't you care about Marissa?!" Shetamon demanded.

Travis' eyes flared, "Don't you dare challenge my feelings Shetamon!" He hissed.

Shetamon nervously shivered, staring at Travis' angered eyes. She stood down and looked away.

"As you're staying loyal to your sacred sailor, so am I." Shetamon decided.

"That's your right." Travis nodded.

"Humans are weaker than I thought. You call yourselves sacred sailors, THE sacred sailors? I'm insulted. I expected more. I guess only two are coming with me." Spheremon shrugged.

Spheremon vanished under the sand by just going under. Flowmon and Shetamon began to sink into the sand as well, with the leaf ropes still holding Flowmon down, with Flowmon trying to resist, but not succeeding.

"Young Owl!" Flowmon sobbed, before disappearing under the sand with Shetamon.

"... They're gone." Otazoidmon gasped.

"We can dig all we like in the sand, but even if we had all the time, we'll never reach them." Travis muttered.

"That's correct." Hybromon's voice agreed.

A small strong wind twister formed, and just as quickly left, leaving Hybromon back in his original codelimin form.

"Now you show." Travis hissed.

"Believe me, I tried to face Spheremon before, but I barely survived in my escape." Hybromon explained.

"Now how are we going under?" Travis asked.

"Knock?" Otazoidmon asked, suggesting.

"Get real Otazoidmon." Travis replied.

"It was just a suggestion." Otazoidmon whined.

"You two will find a way and I'll wait for when you all return. Your mission would be only to rescue your sacred sailors, because you know you won't stand a chance against Spheremon, even if all of you were at your peak at the moment. So just save your friends and escape, hold Spheremon back if you would have to though, but don't face Spheremon just to finish him off." Hybromon explained.

"Sometimes it takes real sacrifices to achieve goals, much less for a miracle to happen." Travis whispered.

Hybromon smiled, "You're stronger than miracles sacred sailor. You don't know it yet, but you are."

"Whatever you say." Travis sighed.

* * *

The lights turned on and Lawrence saw himself in some big cell, with Emily; Kelly; Ememon; Ranbimon, and Shomon all there.

"The lights are on." Emily noted.

"That means Marissa and Travis are here." Ranbimon smiled.

The cell opened up and a gangster wearing wolf shoved Marissa and Shetamon into the cell. Kelly and Shomon groaned. Marissa shook her head and sat down on her legs. Shetamon got up onto her feet. The wolf closed and locked the cell, walking away.

"Where's Travis?" Lawrence asked.

"Don't remind me. That bastard betrayed me, and didn't even try to help me against Spheremon, much less rescue me." Marissa moaned.

The cell was like any other cell, but it was completely empty, with no beds or anything else, just plain walls; floor and ceiling.

"Don't tell me you tried to face him on your own." Emily spoke.

"I did. What other choice did I have? We could've defeated him if that betrayer helped me out." Marissa hissed.

"Travis was wise Marissa, whether we like it or not. He needs to find a way under the sand and smash through the codelimin to rescue us now." Shetamon stated.

Marissa laughed, "Yeah right? Like a knight in shining armor."

"More like a prince saving a maiden in distress." Ranbimon corrected.

Marissa turned to Ranbimon, "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"We know how intimate you and Travis are Marissa, and like it or not, Travis will save us." Ememon explained.

Marissa sighed.

"Well, well, now only one sacred sailor is remaining, but I doubt he'll rescue any of you in time. You'll all be executed in half an hour from now." Spheremon informed, walking away, laughing.

"Oh no." Ranbimon whispered.

"Now we're done for it." Shomon muttered.

* * *

"SOUL HARNESS!"  
"... SEWIRIMON!"

"I know what you're thinking, but it won't do any good." Hybromon stated.

"At least I'm trying." Sewirimon retorted.

He flapped his wings the fastest he could, blowing sand ahead of him. Hybromon quickly jumped behind Sewirimon to avoid the sand, while Otazoidmon was behind Sewirimon. More and more sand was blown away, but there always was more to blow away. Sewirimon growled.

"I'm just wasting my energy!" He hissed.

"We'll find a way." Otazoidmon assured.

"I hope so in time." Sewirimon moaned.

Staring at the red bone monolith, Sewirimon smiled.

"I got it. It takes real sacrifices to achieve goals! Hybromon, you'll need to change into your wind form and Otazoidmon... do it!" Sewirimon nodded.

Sewirimon flapped his wings in the air and stared at the sand below. Otazoidmon understood Sewirimon's point and an evolution beam was released towards Otazoidmon, from Sewirimon.

"OTAZOIDMON DICRENOL!"  
"... COLAMON!"

"Now what?" Colamon asked.

"First change Hybromon." Sewirimon instructed.

"You're the boss." Hybromon sighed, changing into his wind form.

"Now fly into the air Colamon. Use Emerald Ring to destroy the monolith. We won't know where..." Sewirimon started.

"Brilliant!" Colamon interrupted. "We'll lose track of where Spheremon's Grave Cavern is, but as long as we escape alive with the other sacred sailors, it won't matter, since we'll have other missions."

"I hope this works." Colamon whispered. "Emerald Ring!"

'It'll work if Allah wills it.' Sewirimon thought.

The emerald ring sliced through the base of the red monolith, and the monolith fell onto the sand forwards. Sewirimon and Colamon waited for a few moments, and the sand gave in underneath. Sewirimon and Colamon smiled. It was dark below, indicating that it was deep, and the monolith fell inside the dark cavern.

"It worked!" Colamon cheered.

"If I only thought of it before Marissa was so reckless... No matter. If Allah wills it, we'll see you soon!" Sewirimon exclaimed, diving into the hole.

Colamon followed Sewirimon into the darkness.

"I'll be waiting here sacred sailor." Hybromon's voice assured.

* * *

A few minutes passed, but with Sewirimon's excellent eyesight, ground appeared below them. Sewirimon and Colamon both stopped their dive, but carefully floated down to the rock solid ground. Sewirimon could see the fallen monolith.

"The walls might get narrower. Keep your guard up Colamon." Sewirimon advised.

Sewirimon went transparent and shrunk, returning to Travis. Colamon took the lead into the only entrance and exit, with Travis following close behind him cautiously. Travis was correct, the walls became closer to each other, and were narrower as Colamon led them through the dark corridor. Several moments of walking passed, and light was spotted ahead, Colamon was careful though, slowing down his speed.

Upon reaching the light, Colamon jumped out into the light, ready for battle, but nothing came. Travis followed him out carefully and a staircase led downwards, but the chamber they were in was huge, with natural sparkling lights on the chamber's walls. Colamon would have flown down the stairs, but that would have left Travis vulnerable for attack. So Colamon took the safe side and walked down the stairs, followed closely by Travis.

The welcoming committee was at the bottom of the stairs. Travis noticed that it was large enough to take Sewirimon, with more than enough space for maneuvering. Travis was impressed by the cavern.

"You die here and now sacred sailor. Lord Spheremon ordered us to kill you if you showed up." A floating skeleton informed.

"You must be the leader of this committee." Colamon snarled.

"SOUL HARNESS!"  
"... SEWIRIMON!"

With Sewirimon appearing, the welcoming committee dashed at Colamon and Sewirimon. Colamon smirked.

"About time I enter a real battle. Emerald Inferno!" Colamon yelled.

Colamon's barrage blasted and instantly deleted some of the wolves with the gangster clothing. Sewirimon flew to the ceiling.

"Twinkle Shower!" Sewirimon yelled.

The floating skeleton was instantly deleted, with other codelimin, thanks to Sewirimon's shower. However, even with their leader defeated and deleted, the remaining codelimin remained organized and on the offensive. Yet none could fly and so Sewirimon had that advantage over them. They were all sitting ducks for Sewirimon. Colamon could have followed Sewirimon's example, and fly in the air, but he preferred to face the codelimin like a warrior: head-on.

"Emerald Ring!" Colamon yelled.

The ring sliced through several Vademon, deleting them instantly.

"Stand back and take cover! Even though maturity, this codelimin is stronger than migration, or maybe even mate." One of the Lust Garurumon yelled.

Immediately, obeying the wolf, the surviving waiting committee stopped their offensive and quickly withdrew, leaving Sewirimon and Colamon alone.

"Wussies!" Colamon yelled.

With the threat gone, Colamon joined Sewirimon in the air.

"That was quicker than we thought." Colamon stated.

"Even outnumbered, we had several advantages. What was the leading codelimin? Did you know it?" Sewirimon asked.

"Yeah, Metal Phantomon." Colamon replied.

"Well, not only did we have wide range attacks, but also both of us can fly and we're skillful enough to fight back large numbers of codelimin." Sewirimon smiled.

"I agree, but if you didn't delete Metal Phantomon from the start, then he would have had you head literally, that is if you allowed him." Colamon remarked.

Sewirimon chuckled, "Maybe. Maybe. Let's go."

With that, Sewirimon and Colamon flew through the air, deeper into the cavern.

* * *

"Run for you lives! An owl and a human warrior are smashing their way through!" A juvenile codelimin yelled, rushing by the cells.

"Travis in his animal soul form and Colamon!" Shetamon exclaimed.

The captured sacred sailors and their soul-warriors rushed over to the cell door and waited patiently. As if assuring them of their arrival, a loud hoot was heard down the cavern, with the sacred sailors smiling, with their soul-warriors. Moments later Sewirimon and Colamon appeared and stopped in front of the cell. Sewirimon glanced at Marissa and with Marissa noticing, turned her head away in anger.

"Stand back. I'll break the lock." Colamon informed.

The sacred sailor complied and walked away from the cell door, with their soul-warriors following them.

"Emerald Kick!" Colamon yelled.

Colamon smashed the lock and the lock fell to the ground. He opened the cell door and the sacred sailors rushed out with their soul-warriors. Marissa stayed away from Sewirimon. Sewirimon sighed and turned transparent, shrinking and returning to Travis.

"Follow Colamon. I'll cover all of your backs!" Travis informed.

None argued with him and Colamon took the lead, in rushing back in the direction he and Sewirimon arrived in, with the sacred sailors and their soul-warriors behind him. Travis watched his friends disappear in the distance and waited, turning his head back forward, towards the opposite direction. Travis knew something was going to come, but he had to wait patiently.

Eventually hearing some familiar steps, with the steps surprising Travis that they were familiar to him, approached Travis in the darkness.

"So you've finally decided to show up, eh?" Travis asked.

"Clever. I didn't put the monolith up for it to be the key of opening up my cavern, but no matter, even though your friends escaped, this cavern will be your grave." Spheremon growled.

"Try me." Travis retorted, putting himself into a defensive pose.

"Gladly. Blood Sphere!" Spheremon yelled.

A red, blood-licking sphere was released at Travis. Travis braced for impact, but he was thrown several feet back. Travis screamed in pain, before the sphere exploded in his face, knocking Travis onto his back, motionless. Spheremon laughed at the site.

"I told you this cavern would be your grave. No normal human could have survived that, and that technique is less dangerous and threatening than my Death Sphere." Spheremon remarked.

"Arrogant being! You'll pay doing that to my host! Big time!" A voice threatened.

Spheremon winced upon hearing the voice. He knew it came from the fallen Travis, but it wasn't Travis' voice. Spheremon never heard the voice before, and so wasn't familiar with it, but he had a terrible feeling about it. He knew the voice would uphold its threat. A few silent moment passed, with Spheremon eyeing Travis, keeping alert, knowing it wasn't over yet.

To Spheremon's shock, Travis' right arm moved. Spheremon braced for another battle. Travis slowly got up, moaning in pain. Standing up straight, his eyesight was blurry, but he did see Spheremon, barely. Spheremon shuddered from Travis' injured site.

"Impossible." Spheremon muttered.

Blood was dripping into Travis' eyes, from his cut eyebrows, where skin was deeply and badly cut. Travis' suit was terribly torn to shreds, showing intense burns on Travis' skin, and red blood seeping down, from Travis elbows, down to the tips of his fingers and dripping onto the floor.

'How?' Travis thought.

'Don't think, just brace yourself.' A mental voice replied.

'What? Who?' Travis thought.

'Don't ask now! I'll explain myself later. For now steady yourself, and force Spheremon back to his den.' The mental voice informed.

'Very well.' Travis weakly thought.

He painfully posed himself in a defensive position. Spheremon remained alert and more careful than he was before. Travis tried to remain in his defensive pose, but the pain was unbearable. His arms swayed out of position, and Travis' legs slipped from underneath him. Spheremon watched with interest, but remained alert.

"Now!" The voice yelled.

Intense green flames covered Travis up and took the shock of his fall. The flames healed all the injures on Travis' body, and even restored the shredded clothes to their former glory. His strength returned, Travis quickly got back onto his feet, now with his eyesight better than before the injury. Travis felt a new spike in energy and he absorbed it.

'Yes.' The mental voice muttered.

"SPIRIT TWINKLE!"

Travis went into a transformation, with intense dark green light covering his body. His clothes were torn away from him, yet the intense light covered his naked body. Deep under the skin, his DNA transformed, changing from the human DNA, into some other DNA, which remained dormant, until now, becoming the dominant part of Travis' DNA, transforming Travis to a completely new form.

Dark green leather went down Travis' form, covering his naked body. Chest armor appeared, light green in color, with a foreign symbol at the center of the armor in black. A dark green headband appeared on Travis' forehead, black in color, but with the crest of myths outlined in dark green at the center of the headband. A necklace flashed around his neck, dangling around it. The strap was black in color, while at the center of the necklace was a dark green crescent.

A mask flashed into appearance on Travis' face, similar to Agnimon's, but was of green color and the horns were small; curving in circular motion, backwards behind his ears. Green curly hair grew on Travis' head, remaining short, only reaching the middle of the back of his head. His eyes flashed orange. Black owl wings sprouted at the center of his spine on his back, only a pair of them. The final touch was Travis' feet transforming into owl like feet.

"... TOLAMON!"

Spheremon's eyes widened, "To-Tolamon! But the spirit was dormant and was never found or claimed!" He whispered, his voice shivering.

Tolamon grinned, "Until now that is." He informed.

"You! You're the voice I heard!" Spheremon exclaimed, pointing a finger at Tolamon.

"Indeed I was, but my host controls me now. I must say, I chose the right person." Tolamon remarked.

"What? You mean powerful?" Spheremon asked.

Tolamon folded his arms and shook his head.

"No. This host is not the sort of creature, much less human, that is after power. His personality is fierce and special." Tolamon replied.

Spheremon growled, "Let's get this over with! I said before this cavern would be your grave and by all means it will!" He yelled.

"Let's get this show on the road! Tolasin Pulse!" Tolamon yelled.

Spheremon braced himself for the attack, but the attack threw him off his feet and a few yards back in the air, before landing on his back. Spheremon moaned and quickly jumped back to his feet. Tolamon slowly approached Spheremon, confident of himself, but alert and aware of Spheremon's power. If Tolamon wasn't careful, Spheremon would defeat him. Defeating Tolamon won't be easy and Tolamon would make sure that won't be the case.

His plan was to send Spheremon running back to his den. Tolamon sensed that Spheremon wasn't his strongest yet, and neither was Tolamon himself, just being summoned for the first time after centuries of hibernation.

"So you want to battle me to the end, eh?" Spheremon asked.

"Not necessarily." Tolamon replied, calmly.

"Take this and die! Death Sphere!" Spheremon yelled.

A black sphere was released at Tolamon, with a black mist forming behind it, showing its trail in physical form. Tolamon sensed the immediate danger from the sphere and was only momentarily surprised at the power emanating from it.

"Psi Tolasin." Tolamon whispered.

Tolamon calmly formed a visible green energetic shield in front of himself, and the sphere exploded on contact with the shield. Tolamon winced from the impact, as it affected Tolamon's shield, with Tolamon sensing the deadly effect from the fatal sphere. Spheremon growled, noticing that his attack failed, and charged Tolamon in frightening speed. Tolamon had his shield fade away and quickly jumped into the air, avoiding Spheremon's mad charge.

Spheremon stopped his charge, and swiftly spun around to face Tolamon. Tolamon landed effortlessly on the ground, facing Spheremon. Spheremon was glaring at Tolamon.

* * *

Colamon reached a dead-end and noticed the fallen monolith. He nodded to himself, realizing where he was. Behind him, Lawrence; Ememon; Marissa; Shetamon; Emily; Ranbimon; Kelly, and Shomon stopped behind him.

"Why did you stop?" Lawrence asked.

"It's a dead-end! You led us to a dead-end!" Kelly yelled.

"... It seems there isn't a common exit or entrance." Shomon stated.

"Where are we?" Marissa inquired.

"After I destroyed that monolith, the ground gave in. Through the hole up on the surface, I and Travis came in, landing here. This isn't a dead-end, we just need to head up now." Colamon replied.

Suddenly, Travis' painful scream was heard, and the sacred sailors turned towards the direction of the scream.

"Trav." Marissa whispered.

"We can't help him. He'll come out on top and survive this, just as long as we leave." Colamon assured.

"Need help?" A voice asked, yelling from above.

The hole was too deep for the sacred sailors to see the source of the voice, but they didn't need to see it, as it was too familiar to their ears.

"Hybromon!" Shetamon exclaimed.

"We have no other choice, but to fly out and I really don't want to waste my energy when I don't have to!" Colamon yelled.

"No need for flying. Are the others with you?" Hybromon's voice asked.

"We're all here Hybromon!" Ememon replied.

"Excellent! Now step back all of you. You'll see what I'll do, as there'll be no need to fly." Hybromon's voice requested.

The sacred sailors; Colamon and the other soul-warrior stepped back towards the narrow corridor. Right in front of Colamon's eyes, a step: made purely out of dry stable dirt, formed. Another step identical to the first appeared, above the first. More and more steps made out of dry stable dirt formed, higher and higher towards the surface.

Suddenly, Colamon; Marissa, and the juvenile soul-warriors felt an intense powerful energy awake and being released into the open shortly after it's awakening. Marissa felt it, because she was able to change into Flowmon, and changing into a codelimin allowed Marissa to sense powerful energies being released.

"O.K. I'm done. Come on up you all." Hybromon's voice yelled.

Colamon let the sacred sailors and their soul-warriors up the stairs, with Colamon being the last to follow, but not before glancing back at the dark narrow corridor behind him.

* * *

One by one, starting with Lawrence, the sacred sailors made it to the surface, out of breath, with Colamon coming in last. Hybromon was in his codelimin form, smiling at them, with his arms folded.

"How did you like my little move there?" Hybromon asked.

"Not bad." Lawrence panted.

"Creative." Ememon admitted.

Colamon stepped onto the sandy surface, and just in time, as the dirt step collapsed. Hybromon sensed his whole staircase collapsing, crumbling to the floor of the cavern. With the staircase gone, the hole was mystically covered up with sand and the ground was identical to the rest of the desert.

"Travis will make it back. We'll wait for him." Hybromon assured.

"We sensed a powerful energy being released. Did you know what it was?" Shetamon asked.

Hybromon nodded, "I do and every codelimin, pure and evil, sensed it all over the Fifth Quadrant."

"What was it?" Shomon asked.

"The awakening of the ancient spirit of twinkle. Travis awakened his ancient elemental spirit somehow." Hybromon replied.

"So after that scream from Travis, came the power surge, which meant Travis is fine?" Marissa questioned.

Hybromon nodded, "Very much so."

"Waiting for me? That's nice of you all." A voice stated.

The sacred sailors and codelimin around all turned towards the voice and saw a majestic codelimin in front of them.

"Tolamon." Hybromon whispered, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Let's head back to Repelmon's underground home." Tolamon decided, before collapsing on his stomach.

The sacred sailors rushed over to him. Tolamon gave out a green glow, before returning back in Travis, with his digital uniform back on him.

COMING UP!

"The city of Rankdust."

"Tolamon is no match for him!"

"You've done well. Now I'll leave you with my spirits."

... AND MORE! EPISODE 6: BEAST SPIRIT OF TWINKLE, GLANCE OF ANCIENT TOLAMON

_Through the skies - Into sheep clouds - Travel through time... Ancestors through time - Sink into the ground - Rise revived - Forgotten legend... And sacred sailors - Weapon of Kestian - Sacred Animal Souls awaken! For protection... Seal! Spheres of dominance... and evil... Hudidos Hyper and Periral form! Sealing of Fifth Quadrant!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Finally done with this episode and Sealing of Fifth Quadrant continues. Skull Barukimon is a canon Digimon. There is a Digimon card of Skull Barukimon, so I don't claim him. This is the longest episode yet in this story. On with the new Digimon that I claim and own.

© ® Ammaar Al-Jallad

**Tromon:**

Standing at the same height of Veemon, Tromon was one of Veemon's evil cousins. His skin color was black, while his belly was green. A capitol T was on his forehead in pink, with three horns in black on it. His eyes were glowing yellow, as one scar in green was on his left eyes, while a white one was on his right eye. Tromon stood for trouble monster.

His attacks are: _Dragon Storm_, the capital T on his head glows and Tromon moans loudly. He summons up to seven spiritual yellow dragons and releases them towards his opponents. _Death Dragon_, Tromon combines his Dragon Storm technique into one huge dragon spirit and releases it towards his opponent with all his energy. If strong enough, the technique would delete the opponent, if not countered but an equal technique or stronger one. _Stun Dragon_, with some of his dragon spirits up, one turns to purple and goes through the opponent, stunning it for a good time.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Dragon Grasl Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Rainbow Codelimin

Attacks: Dragon Storm; Death Dragon; Stun Dragon

**Gangstermon:**

They were as tall as Lobomon. They were usually in groups or 'gangs'. They had the looks of Were Garurumon, but with no clothes and brown bristled fur. The only clothes on were a black gangster vest, with black front armguards. Their tails were black and like a wolf's. Their eyes were menacing black. Gangstermon was short for Gangster Monster. Their leader was usually Gangamon. They can evolve into Lust Garurumon; Shadow Were Garurumon; Gangamon; Shadow Garurumon or Lykamon. In special cases, Gangstermon could matrix evolve to Strife Wolfmon.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Mammal Grasl Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Rainbow Codelimin

Attacks: Crime Slash; Crime Victory

**Lust Garurumon:**

Lust Garurumon was like Were Garurumon, but instead of white, theirs was purple. Instead of light blue, theirs was red. He also had two red sabers.

His attack is: _Blood Claws_, Lust Garurumon jumps at his opponent, digging his claws deep into their skin.

Rank: Migration

Attribute: Mammal Grasl Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Rainbow Codelimin

Attacks: Blood Claws

**Tolamon:**

Tolamon was the human spirit of Twinkle. The human spirit was a mythical one. Tolamon was Agnimon's height, wearing Kestis official uniform, complete with kestis' symbol and crescent, along with the headband. The uniform was a dark green complete leather suit, covering the host's entire skin. The mask was like Agnimon's, but was of green colors, with the horns small horns curving, circle like, backwards, around his ears. His hair was short; green curly hair, with orange eyes. He had black owl wings: a pair of them. His feet were owl like feet. His name was short for Tolasin Monster. Tolasin was Twilasin meaning: Telekinetic, which was what Tolamon's attacks are. His previous form was that of Otazoidmon. The spirit itself was the chest armor of Tolamon, with the helmet and wings: miniature size, behind it. Found in both stories in an underground tunnel.

Rank: Nerdis

Attribute: Human Spirit Myths Sailor; Spenianmon; Owl Copedam

Attacks: Tolasin Pulse; Psi Tolasin; Grass Meadow


End file.
